Fighting Against Fate
by panda-cat69
Summary: Dark forces continue to gather at the Grand Magic Games, and the promised day is approaching. Can Fairy Tail stop them in time? And as the mysteries of Lucy's past deepen, can Fairy Tail protect her from these forces? Can Natsu stop her before she slips through his fingers? You have to read to find out! NaLu, with some other pairings. Hope you like it!
1. Rescue Lucy: Start!

**Hello there! Man, this is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if it's bad and not that good, but I'll improve! This takes place after the newest chapter of Fairy Tail, Chapter 303. The idea popped into my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, the genius behind it is Hiro Mashima! All hail Mashima-Sensei! **

At the very back of all the cheering fans, a hooded woman leans silently against the wall. Tears start to stream down her face as she watches Natsu's battle. '_Natsu, I miss you so much. I'm so glad you're okay and doing well, but I want to see you. I know I can't, but that doesn't stop the way I feel._' Silently, she leaves the arena, followed by Jellal. She knows she's being followed, but she wants to put as much distance from the arena as she can. Jellal decides to face the woman. He tells her "I'll show you my real identity, so show me who you are," as he pulls his mask off. Knowing that she must speak with him, she turns around.

"What!?" shouted Jella, completely stunned at the woman's identity.

"Shh, I don't have much time. I can't explain everything, but please listen. I can only tell you what I can at this point," the woman says, beginning to explain what she could to Jellal. '_I hope I'm not too late,'_ the woman hoped, praying that she would make it in time.

* * *

"_Mama!" shouted an excited 5-year-old Lucy. _

"_Yes, Lucy?" her mother, Layla, asked. _

"_Look at what I made! It's for you!" Lucy exclaimed, holding up a wreath of flowers, beaming with pride. _

"_It's beautiful, Lucy." They were sitting in the garden, which was filled with many types of different flowers and trees. Layla took the wreath that Lucy had offered and placed it on her head, smiling warmly at her daughter. _

"_I have something for you too," her mother said, pulling out a wreath also and placing it on her daughters head. Lucy squealed with happiness as she ran around showing the gardener what her mother made her. She ran around, smelling all the different types of flowers while dragging her mother around by the hand. She named all the flowers she knew from her studies to her mother, enjoying the time that they spent together. Layla watched her daughter, relaxed and enjoying the sunshine. She noticed a figure standing under the trees, hidden in the shadows. She smiled at the figure, recognizing who it was. _

"_Lucy, come here dear," Layla called to her, reaching her arms out. Lucy ran to her mother and hugged her, looking up at her with curious eyes._

"_Lucy, look at those trees. Do you see something?" she asked. Lucy turned around, studying the trees. She did see something, but it was too far away to tell. As she studied it harder, she could almost see who it was-_

Lucy woke to the sound of cheering. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she realized that the 6th day of the games had started. She wished that she was out there to cheer for her guild, instead of being stuck in a prison cell. She wondered who was going to take part in the games. Lucy guessed that Natsu wasn't since he would be too worked up at her being taken prisoner. She sighed, knowing that they probably had to tie him down to keep him from running off to rescue her. She knew the Empire wouldn't do anything to her and Yukino until after the games. Knowing that she was stuck, she got out of bed and stretched. She noticed that Yukino was still sleeping, on the top bunk, with a pained expression on her face.

'_Nightmare?_' Lucy wondered as she stroked Yukino's head. This seemed to calm her down, as she sighed contentedly and a peaceful look replaced her pained one. Smiling, Lucy lied down on the bottom bunk, thinking about the Eclipse plan. She didn't think it was a good idea. There was no guarantee it would work, or if it would make things worse. Time couldn't be changed so easily, not without consequences.

Sighing, she thought of the dream she had about her mother. '_Who was that person?'_ Lucy wondered. The figure seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. Confused, Lucy decided to think of a way to escape, in case of the worst case scenario where she would be executed. She sat there, thinking on her bed, wondering what would become of her and Yukino.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy's rescue group ran towards the castle, determination shining in their eyes. The streets were deserted; everyone had gone to the arena to watch the games. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the empty street. Natsu quickened his pace, yelling for the others to hurry up.

"Natsu-san, please slow down," Wendy said. "Exactly, the Master said to sneak inside you impatient oaf," scolded Carla as more cheers erupted from behind them, coming from the arena. As the castle came into view, Mira yelled "Stop!" as Natsu put in another burst of speed, making him stop with an irritated look on his face.

"Why?" asked Natsu impatiently, crossing his arms. He was itching to run to the castle and bust the doors open. '_Lucy's in there! We're so close, why do we have to stop?!" _Natsu yelled in his mind. Mira was just as worried as Natsu, but they had to be cautious.

"We're dealing with the Empire; we can't just barge inside and free Lucy. We need a plan," replied Mira. "The games will take a while, but we should get this over as quickly and quietly as we can. We can't use the front door so Happy, Carla, Lily, you will have to fly us to a window somewhere so we can get it. Since we don't know where Lucy is being held, Natsu and Wendy, you'll have to find Lucy by smell and lead us to her," explained Mira.

"We'll be like ninjas!" said a very excited Natsu, wrapping his scarf around his head. Both he and Happy made ninja poses and said "Nin-nin."

"Stop fooling around," sighed Carla while Wendy and Mira giggled.

"Indeed," agreed Lily. Mira stopped giggling and turned towards the group.

"Everyone ready?" They all nodded and started running towards the castle again.

* * *

"Juvia hopes she doesn't disappoint everyone," Juvia said, her voice filled with worry. "Don't worry, you'll do fine Juvia," Gray assured her. Juvia's face went red with embarrassment. She clutched her hands to her chest. '_Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy to hear you say that!' _Juvia swooned. Gray felt someone watching him. Looking for the source, Gray saw Lyon glaring daggers at him. He was about to glare back until Erza hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" grumbled Gray, knowing if he yelled at her he was dead.

"Focus, Gray. Just because we're a distraction doesn't mean we should lose our concentration. We must still win," said Erza.

"Knowing Natsu, he's gonna mess this up somehow," sighed Gray, knowing he could destroy any plan in an instant.

"Have faith in him, Gray. For now, we must concentrate on the enemy in front of us." As Erza finished, Mato-kun, acting as both announcer and judge, announced that the 6th day of the games had begun; earning another cheer from the crowd.

Makarov looked at Mavis. She was unusually quiet and serious. "What's wrong First?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just wishing the rescue team luck," replied Mavis absent-mindedly.

Makarov chuckled. "Don't worry too much; they're members of Fairy Tail. It will take a lot to bring them down," he said, pride in his voice. They were his brats, and he knew they would complete their mission no matter the odds. Mavis smiled, knowing that he was right. She then started to cheer at the top of her lungs. He too worried about those brats, but they would be fine. Sighing, he settled into his spot, ready to enjoy the games, hoping that things didn't stray too far from their plans.

* * *

Guards surrounded the castle, each at their assigned post. Once the rescue team got as close as they could, Mira transformed into a bird to see where they could get in. She would have sent one of the Exceeds, but if someone saw their friend looking inside they would get caught. So, circling the castle, she found a window that was open and empty. Joining the group, Mira transformed back to conserve her magic. Happy, Carla, and Lily picked their friends up and flew to the window Mira pointed to. Once inside, they realized they were in a library. Dozens of shelves filled the room, each packed with books of different size and topic. '_Lucy would love this,_' Natsu thought, imagining his friend running squealing around the room, taking stacks of books out to read. He smiled at the image, wishing she was here to see this.

"Natsu, come on," Happy said to his fire-breathing friend. Everyone had moved to the door and stared at him, ready to go since the coast was clear.

"Oh, right. Haha, let's get going then!" Natsu said, flashing his signature smile. He was eager to find Lucy and rescue her.

"Make sure the both of you stay quiet. We're trespassing and I don't want us to get caught because of you two," warned Carla, pointed an accusing finger at Natsu and Happy.

"Aye!" Happy said, happy to do anything Carla told him to do. He knew how important this was and that they couldn't goof around, not with the stakes so high. He didn't want to leave Lucy in a jail cell, she was his friend and she didn't deserve being thrown in jail.

They left the library, Wendy and Natsu sniffing the air to see if they could catch Lucy's scent. Both couldn't find it and sighed. They'd have to go look around until they could catch it.

"Let's try looking for the basement. Usually they keep prisoners underground," Lily said, showing what he learned as a guard in Edolas.

"Good idea! But we have to make sure we don't cause attention. If we get caught underground we'll be trapped," said Wendy, wondering if they could sneak in and out without causing attention.

"Right," Mira said as they started running down the hall, looking for the entrance to the basement.

However, even with two dragon slayers, they didn't notice the hooded woman watching them from the library window. '_It's started.' _

**Whew, that's the first chapter! Hoped you liked it! Sorry if I jump around too much. Anyway, thanks for reading my first chapter! Please review! If you have complaints, please tell me so I can improve! If you don't that's just fine xD **


	2. Found her!

**Hello again! I meant to get the new chapter up sooner, but I've been busy, sorry! But has anyone read Chapter 304? Don't you think it's amazing?! Hiro Mashima is a GENIUS! Man, but Mavis was soooo cool! And Erza and Juvia's clothes are so pretty! Gray looks so cool x3 And Wendy, Natsu and Mira's costumes were just so funny! xD Enough of me, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it will forever be Hiro Mashima's. **

* * *

The crowd cheers as Mato-kun announces the rules for the group event. "EACH TEAM IS SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THE TOWN AND WILL APPOINT A LEADER, WHICH MUST BE KEPT SECRET FROM OTHER TEAMS. YOU MUST FIGHT ANY OPPONENTS YOU SEE. POINTS WILL BE AWARDED TO WHOEVER KNOCKES THE OTHER OUT OR MAKES THEM UNABLE TO FIGHT. YOU GET ONE POINT FOR DEFEATING EACH MEMBER, BUT FIVE POINTS FOR DEFEATING THE TEAM LEADER. YOU MAY TRAVEL IN GROUPS OR BY YOURSELF, YOUR CHOICE! NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

All the guild's charged, eager to find opponents to fight. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth were gaining points quickly, destroying Quatro Puppy. To everyone's amazement and surprise, Team Fairy Tail didn't move; they just stayed in a line with their eyes closed.

"What are you guys doing?! This is our chance to win Lucy back!" shouted Makarov at the immobile team. He was confused and panicked at their inaction. Surely they wanted Lucy back as much as they did, so why weren't they moving?

"It's times like these that we must stay calm," Mavis said to Makarov to calm him down. He was going to reply but became frightened when he looked at Mavis. She was calm and serious with a battle aura surrounding her, determined to bring victory to their guild. It was very unnerving, compared to her usual childish self.

"From all the information that I've gathered from all the fights, I've analyzed the opposing teams. So far my calculations have been correct." Makarov shivered when he looked into Mavis's eyes. They had a deadly glint to them, showing how deadly she could be. Even if she looked like a child, her eyes showed years of wisdom, even more than Makarov.

"I've relayed the plan to the team," Mavis told him, rising from her spot.

"Fairy Tail Star Strategy, activate!" shouted Mavis, pointing forward and giving the command.

"Roger!" all the members of team Fairy Tail replied, rushing forward and springing into action.

* * *

"Graaahhh!"

"Ah! Natsu-san! What's wrong?"

"We've been wandering forever and still haven't found the basement! I still can't find Lucy's scent and it's driving me insane!" shouted Natsu, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Shhh!" said Mira and Wendy, clamping Natsu's mouth shut and dragging him into a room. Guards came to investigate the source of the sound but didn't see anyone. Confused, but thinking it was their imagination, they left.

Wendy didn't hear or smell anyone outside, so she decided it was safe. Turning back, she found Carla scolding Natsu for being noisy. Turning around, she decided to ask Mira what they were going to do.

"Mira-san, it will take too long to search the entire castle. Isn't there a faster way to get there?"

"Hmmm, I didn't want to do this yet, but it seems like I have to. I was hoping that we could find her and not let them know Fairy Tail was involved, but I guess I have to." Mira sighed; turning to her confused comrades who were wondering what she was talking about. She turned towards the door, preparing to open it.

"Wait, Mira-san! There's a guard outside!" Wendy warned.

"I know," smiling, she opened the door and disappeared. Two seconds later, she was back with an unconscious guard. They all started to sweat, laughing nervously; wondering what she did to the guard. Ignoring her comrades' discomfort, she turned to them smiling. It sent chills down Natsu and Wendy's backs; both were being stared at by Mira. She pulled a rope out and walked towards them, still smiling. Both were terrified, wondering if they were going to end up like the guard. '_Lucy, help me,_' Natsu silently begged the captive they were supposed to save.

A guard was carrying two tied up mages, and presented them to the nearest guards. "Who is that?" they asked.

"They're Fairy Tail wizards, I found them trying to break in; probably to free the captive from their guild," the guard replied, lifting Wendy and Natsu higher.

"Okay, put them in the cells."

"Okay," said the guard, walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Sorry, I was just appointed and don't know my way around."

"Okay, the cells are this way," the guard pointed and gave him instructions, returning to his station after explaining the way. The guard that had captured the two mages walked down the hall, towards the cells.

* * *

Lucy was bored out of her mind. She kept pacing, wishing she could watch the games. The cheers of the crowd increased her curiosity of how her guild was doing. Why couldn't they put an image lacrima in the cells so they could watch?! Were they trying to drive her insane? It was working pretty well. Sighing, she sat down beside Yukino on the floor, who hadn't moved since she woke up. She just sat there, depressed and hadn't said a word to Lucy.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and a guard carrying Natsu and Wendy entered. Shocked, Lucy jumped up and just stared at them, holding the iron bars. How come they were being thrown in jail too? Shouldn't they be at the arena participating? She realized that they came to rescue her, but something felt…off. It was too quiet in the castle. With Natsu and his loud self here, the castle should be in chaos from all the noise and destruction he caused, yet it was quiet. Knowing something was off; she looked at the guard curiously. Suddenly, the guard's face transformed into Mira's beautiful face. Started, Lucy took a few steps back.

Natsu and Wendy opened their eyes, while the 3 Exceeds came out of Mira's clothes. Mira helped Wendy out of her bonds while Natsu just burned his away. Quickly, he bent the bars and lifted Lucy up in a hug, spinning her around.

"Lucy!" Natsu smiled happily, glad that they finally found her.

"Natsu, put me down!" Lucy squealed, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Pouting, he put Lucy down. He held Lucy at arm's length, checking to see if she was okay. Thankfully she was, or else he'd have to bash a few heads in. It felt like a weight was lifted of his chest, though he didn't know why it was there in the first place. Confused by this feeling, he decided to ignore it and focus on Lucy.

"How did you guys get in here?"

"We snuck in of course, just like ninjas!" Natsu announced proudly.

"Wow, that's a great achievement for you Natsu. You're usually destroying the place and making a lot of noise," teased Lucy, though she really was impressed. Natsu just stuck his tongue at her, making her giggle. Oblivious to the rest of them, Mira and Wendy were giggling while Carla was sighing at their childishness. Lily was smirking, and Happy just had to ruin the moment.

"They liiiiiikke each other," Happy said, hiding his mouth behind his paw. Jumping away from Natsu, Lucy glared at Happy.

"Shut up, cat," Lucy warned. Happy decided he wanted to live a long life so he stayed quiet.

"Does anyone know how we're gonna get out of here?" Natsu asked, looking at Mira, hoping she had another great idea.

"Wait, I have to get my keys back first," Lucy said, shivering in fear, dreading Aquarius's wrath.

"They're right here," Lily said, producing her whip and keys. No one noticed the black Exceed checking the rooms to see if anyone was there, where he happened to find her keys.

"Thanks Lily, you're a life saver," Lucy sighed, relieved.

"So how are we going to get all seven of us out?" Wendy asked again, knowing they were running out of time.

"Seven? Don't you mean eight? We're taking Yukino with us, I'm not leaving her behind," Lucy told her friends. Surprised at what Lucy said, Yukino looked up from her spot, where she had watched the exchange between the Fairy Tail members.

"Of course we are, right guys?" Natsu looked at the others who all nodded. Yukino was stunned. They barely knew each other and yet they wanted to rescue her too. She was going to protest, saying that they would get in more trouble, but Lucy stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not going to leave you behind, even if you say no. What's a little more trouble to our trouble causing guild." She pulled her up, winking at her and dragged her to the group. Lily also returned Yukino's keys to her. Now, all they had to do was find a way out…

* * *

**There! That's the end of that Chapter! Thanks for reading it! If some of you are thinking that I'm trying to keep up with the new Fairy Tail chapter, that isn't my intention! I'll try to update sooner! Until next time!**


	3. The Games Begin

**Hey guys! It's me again x3 Chapter 305 shows how cool and awesome Mavis is! Kyaa, I love watching the anime, I'm anticipating the scene where Lucy sings. Weird, right? But I wanna know if she's a good singer! I love songs, my current favorite is UVERworld Colours of the heart! It is truly beautiful x3 Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! Who also owns Rave Master, which I JUST finished reading! So beautiful :')**

* * *

Using his memory make magic, Rufus sent Starfall Night at Team Fairy Tail. Following Mavis's instructions, everyone dodged his attack, except Laxus who used his lightning to guard it. It doesn't affect Laxus because it's a lightning element magic. Just like Mavis predicted, Rufus is stunned that no one was injured from his attack. Everything is going according to Mavis's calculations, down to the chance which actions he would take. Some Fairy Tail members around her were so shocked they stared at her speechless, like their brains went out to lunch and were mind blown.

"What is she talking about," Lisanna asked Cana, really confused at what Mavis was saying out loud.

"Um, I'm not really sure. All I got out of that was this was the best strategy for us to win," she replied unhelpfully, just as confused as Lisanna. Ignoring them, Mavis focused her attention on the battle raging in the arena. Team Fairy Tail had spread out to their designated positions, where Erza met her first opponent.

" Hm, the first was right that I would find someone here. She is truly a terrifying person," Erza said as she met Jenny from Blue Pegasus.

"What!? Erza!" Jenny shouted, completely surprised. '_How did she know where I was?_' Jenny wondered, however she didn't get to wonder why for long as Erza defeated her easily with a swipe of her sword. After defeating her, she went to her next station.

"Ge he he, found you!" Gajeel yelled, catching Ren and Eve in his Iron Dragon's Roar.

"Sorry Hibiki! Try to escape on your own!" Ren and Eve shouted at Hibiki.

"What!? There's someone in Fairy Tail who's better than the Archive!?" shouts Hibiki, running from Gajeel.

"Apparently there is," replied Gray, popping in front of Hibiki with an evil grin. He'd been stationed to attack anyone who fled from Gajeel.

'Crap!' Hibiki thought before Gray froze him in a Blue Pegasus statue. Done with that, he moved to his new destination.

The crowd was left stunned. How did they manage to get ahead so fast? Fairy Tail on the other hand was ecstatic. Cheering at the fact they rose to first place, they praised how accurate Mavis's calculations were. Still ignoring them, Mavis calculated what each member should be doing. Juvia was on standby to scout and give support, while everyone else moves to their posts. 'Wait, I remember now, the first's nickname,' Makarov thought while looking at Mavis, fear rolling off him in waves. 'With her extraordinary strategic mind, she had won countless victories. Fairy Strategist Mavis.' He was glad she was on their side, for she was a formidable opponent.

"So she could do something after all," Macao said while tearing up. He had been worried that she was just a kid playing around. Now he knew her potential and was quite happy, though it made him feel pathetic because she could do something and he couldn't.

"Man, so she wasn't just a cute kid after all," said Wakaba blushing, slightly embarrassed. She looked like a kid, acted like a kid, and was cute too.

"Well, she did create Fairy Tail," Alzack pointed out, exasperated at the two older men. Everyone watched as Ichiya was knocked out by Jura, eliminating the last contestant of Blue Pegasus. Shelia had also defeated Lislee from Mermaid Heel, tying with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth for first place.

"From here on I predict the battles will be quite difficult," announced Mavis, still looking intently at the fights.

"So, what are we going to do about Jura? Did you figure anything out yet?" some guild members asked Mavis.

"I did consider possibilities, but I have not been able to find a solution yet. That is how powerful he is," Mavis replied, running simulations and possibilities in her head. Deciding not to disturb the tactician, they turned their attention back to the matches and cheered for their members.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle basement…

Lucy was changing into her clothes that Wendy brought, putting her hair into pigtail. It was the outfit she bought after getting back from Tenrou Island. It had a strap-less white top that exposed a lot of her chest, stopping a few inches below her chest, exposing a lot of her stomach with a gold border on the top and bottom. It had a big blue heart in the center that reached from the top of the shirt to the bottom. With it she wore a matching short blue vest, the same length as her shirt, which she kept open. With it she had blue disconnected sleeves that rested on her biceps, tied with a gold ribbon. The sleeves than flared past her elbows and showed a white, ruffled layer underneath at the wrist. She bought a dark blue short skirt with slits on the each side, with a white belt and a little brown pouch for her keys. She swapped her black boots for thigh high black socks with brown boots that went to the middle of her shin. While changing, Lucy wasn't aware that she was driving an all too keen dragon slayer crazy. Natsu was standing with the group, trying to ignoring the sound of Lucy changing behind the blanket. He knew it wasn't the time, but he really wanted to take a peek. For some reason, peeping on Lucy was really tempting. Even though a lot of girls at the guild wore really revealing clothes, he never got the urge to before; only with Lucy. Well, this wouldn't be the first time he barged in on her, but he never thought much of it before. She was family, so he didn't think there was anything wrong with it. However, now that he looked back on his actions, he couldn't stop the blush that crept up his cheeks. He never felt embarrassed about anything before, and he knew it had something to do with the weird feeling in his stomach.

'_Maybe I ate something bad,_' Natsu thought, but no, that couldn't be it. Maybe he was sick! No, that couldn't be it, he rarely got sick. Heck, he could count how many times he got sick on one hand! He still couldn't figure it out, and it frustrated him. Caught up in his own thoughts, Natsu forgot about the group around him.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" wondered Carla, trying to think of a way out. Her question made Natsu snap out of his current train of thought that involved a changing Celestial Mage.

"It would be best to get out without being seen," Lily said, reminding them they had to be cautious.

"Hmmm, does anyone have any good ide-"suddenly, the floor in the basement hallway split like a trap door. Surprised, Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence. Everyone was staring below them, surprised that the floor just disappeared.

"Natsu, the floor just-!" Happy told his best friend, unable to tear his gaze away from the gaping hole beneath them.

"What's this?" Wendy said, just as surprised.

"Wait! I'm not done changing yet!" Lucy exclaimed, tugging her sock on. This made Natsu whip his head in her direction. He was both glad and disappointed that she was fully changed, and that the only thing she needed to put on was a sock. Disappointed that she wasn't missing more clothes, but glad that whatever waited for them at the bottom of this pit didn't get to see her half-dressed. '_Wait, what? What is wrong with me!?_'

They hovered in the air for a couple of seconds, everyone staring at each other, before gravity took over. They all screamed until they landed. Unfortunately, everyone fell on top of Natsu, crushing him in a giant doggy pile. Getting off him, they looked around. They noticed two pillars with fire burning in the bowls, lighting the place up. At the entrance that led somewhere, they noticed how intricate they looked. Two muscular men on both sides looked like they held the ceiling up, a lot like the Titan Atlas did. They were crouching; with one knee on the ground while the other up. The area they held had an intricate design that looked like the opening of a gate. The whole thing was gigantic, the crouching men towering above them. Suddenly, a female voice echoed in the cave like place they were in.

"Welcome to the pitfall palace, you have fallen into my trap."

"Trap!?" shouted Carla, surprised.

"Please, look around you, this palace is the capital of death, the last stretch of freedom for a criminal. Alas, no one has made it out alive." Looking around, they noticed bones scattered about.

Suddenly, an image appeared, showing a girl with long hair that reached just past her shoulder. She was wearing matching earrings and necklace, both expensive looking with huge jewels. On top of her head was a beaded circlet of gems on her head that matched her necklace and earrings. She had a strap-less dress on, with 3 inch disconnected sleeves that rested on the middle of her biceps. She had a regal air about her, and didn't seem no older than Lucy. Behind her, guards were watching them also.

"Just rot there you thieves," she said to them.

"Who's that!?" Natsu asked, ticked off and giving the girl an evil look.

"She's the princess of this castle, Hisui E. Fiore," Yukino told them.

"A princess…?" Mira repeated, nervous.

"Scary," Lucy said, just as nervous and slightly irritated.

The princess cut the transmission off, leaving the gang wondering where the exit was.

* * *

"Well done your highness!" a soldier congratulated her.

"You've protected the castle well, even without his majesty! Hooray for Hisui-sama!" they chanted, oblivious to the princess in front of them. She had her head lowered, a sad and thoughtful expression on her face. She just stood there, in front of the mirror that projected the image, as cheers from the arena echoed.

* * *

"ONE FIERCE BATTLE AFTER ANOTHER! AND IT SEEMS LIKE THINGS ARE ONLY HEATING UP!" Mato-kun yelled to the cheering crowd. Gray walked towards a figure sitting in a chair, who was sitting in the library reading a book; winding staircases on each side, with dozens of shelves of books.

"I was told I'd find you here… by the first."

"Well well, it seems I don't remember you. Perhaps you could manage to jog my memory," Rufus taunted Gray, knowing he would come.

"Don't bother, I'll finish you right here."

* * *

**Dun, Dun… DUUUUNNNN! What's gonna happen!? Well, you gotta keep reading ( - u l ) But the princess totally threw me off, like what's her role in the eclipse plan!? Maybe she was the hooded figure! You never know! And no, I didn't give it away….. maybe… :P Anyway, I felt like this was the worst chapter I wrote ( l m l ) Does Natsu seem too out of character? Too perverted? But he peeked on Lucy at the hot spring at the training camp, and wanted to peek at her in the shower, so I wanted to include that. He might be dense, but I don't think he's that clueless ( l m l ) Anyway, see you next time!**


	4. Gray Vs Rufus

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who's read, review, and favorite my one-shot Halloween: Fairy Tail Style because some of those lovely people are reading this x3 Anyway, thanks guys, it made me happy :D Man, why does homework have to be so long!? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me! **

* * *

"IN THE LIBRARY AREA WE HAVE GRAY OF FAIRY TAIL AND RUFUS OF SABERTOOTH!" Mato-kun announced as the crowd cheered, anticipating the battle.

"Was this part of your calculations first?" Romeo asked.

"Yes."

"So then Gray is sure to win!" someone said.

"I don't know," was all she said, her eyes never wavering from the screen.

"What!?" Elfman yelled, surprised that she didn't know the outcome.

"It's vital that he wins though. That man Rufus is a vital player in Sabertooth's strategy," she told the guild, her mind flashing back to when she Team Fairy Tail the plan.

"_What's the deal with that Rufus guy? He got a check on everyone's location?" Gajeel asked, annoyed._

"_Exactly."_

"_In other words, we have to defeat Rufus first," Erza summarized, making sure everyone understood. _

"_Let me take care of him," Gray told them, standing up from his chair._

"_Gray-sama," Juvia said, worried about the ice mage._

"_It should be fine, right first?" he asked the tactician. Mavis avoided eye contact, deciding to lay the truth out. _

"_According to my calculations, your ability and Rufus's aren't compatible. The chance of you winning is…" _

"_I don't care about that!" Gray yelled. He looked Mavis in the eye, his expression very serious. _

"_We'll save Lucy, and give them payback for what they've done to us. Please, let me fight as a mage of Fairy Tail." _

Coming back to the present, a gust of wind started to blow. '_Sometimes emotions overcome calculations. Show me the power of your emotions.'_

"Here I come you masked bastard!" Gray told Rufus, bringing his hands together. Rufus closed his book, smirking. '_Idiots never learn, do they.'_  
"Ice make: Freeze Lancer!" A bunch of ice lances were coming towards Rufus, but he dodged them easily.

"Memorize," was all he said as when he dodged.

"You won't get away! Ice Impact!" A huge and intricate hammer, one a war-god would use, smashed the ground; but Rufus once again dodged it.

"Memorize."

"What the hell are you muttering about," Gray asked, waiting for Rufus to make his move.

"Memories can become weapons. I memorize 'magic that I've seen' and give shape to new magic using them as bases."

"What's that supposed to mean." He wondered what Rufus was talking about since he wasn't making any sense.

"My memories of your magic are Ice Magic, and Orga's is Lightning Magic," he told Gray, sticking both his arms out to the side. He looked at Gray, his eyes deadly.

"I remember. Memory make… Freezing Sword of Black Lightning!" he yelled, bringing his left arm up. Big clumps of spiked ice appeared on the ground, with black lightning striking the middle of them.

"Guah!" Gray yelled, surprised as Rufus's attack hit him.

"Gray!" Jet yelled, worried and nervous.

"That guy can create his own original magic!?" Droy yelled in surprise, the food he was eating fell out of his mouth. Rufus wasn't done with Gray yet, as he brought his right hand in a swiping motion across his body.

"Fanged Pillars of Turbulence." Multiple tornadoes appeared, headed for Gray.

"Shield!" he said, managing to block them in time.

"Shield memorized… and forgotten," Rufus said with his eyes closed, saluting two fingers at Gray. Suddenly, his shield disappeared, allowing the tornadoes to get him as he was picked up into the air.

"For real?" "He can make things forgotten too!?" the crowd said, just as surprised as everyone else. The members of Fairy Tail started to sweat, seeing how fierce of an opponent Rufus was.

"He can make any type of magic he wants," Lisanna said, worried for Gray.

"That means any magic he's used before can't be used again!?" Cana yelled at Gray's predicament.

"That's totally unfair!" Elfman yelled. Mavis didn't say anything, any complaints or calculations. Her steady gaze was focused on the battle. Gray's feet and hand slid on the floor as he slowed himself down.

"This battle is your requiem, a song from me to you," Rufus told Gray, sure of his victory. He brought his two fingers to his head.

"Carve this into your memories, you can't defeat me."

"Well… I wonder…" Gray said, panting slightly, cuts and scratches all over his body. In one fluid movement, he took his shirt off and threw it.

"HE STRIPPED!" everyone yelled. Mothers were covering their children's eyes, and embarrassed girls covered their eyes. Many girls had hearts for eyes, while the guys were embarrassed and confused why he did that.

"Kyaa, Gray-sama," Juvia said, covering her face away from the screen, her face red.

"Ever since I've had the Fairy Tail mark, I've never lost to the same opponent twice," Gray informed Rufus.

"I'm assuming you have some sort of plan then?" he said with his eyes closed, thinking that Gray's efforts were futile.

"Of course. Ice make:" he yelled, bringing his hands together, concentrating his magic.

"Memorize." Pointing to his head again, he smirked; ready to memorize whatever magic he did.

"Unlimited!" Rufus was surprised; he didn't know what Gray was doing. Suddenly, Gray made ice weapons instantly, one after another. The speed he was creating them was unbelievable, almost as if they appeared out of thin air instantly.

"This is….!?" Rufus wondered, sweating nervously.

Gray was far from done as he spun in a circle forming weapons. A spiral of ice was used to put the weapons on, making them stay. He never slowed down, the spiral getting smaller the closer it got to him. He made weapon after weapon, all different shapes and sizes. The speed he was making them didn't make them look sloppy. Oh no, they were as intricate as real weapons, forged by master craftsmen.

"What amazing shaping speed!" Rufus said, amazed. With his hands together as he finished, he spoke to Rufus.

"Did you memorize that?" he asked. The spiral was turned towards Rufus, every blade pointed in his direction.

"So that's it! If he makes that many at once..!" Gray's guild members yelled, excited.

"My memorization… it can't keep up!?" Rufus yelled, shocked and nervous. Gray looked at Rufus with a deadly look in his eyes.

"One Sided Chaotic Dance!" He sent the spiral of ice weapons at Rufus, jagged mounds of ice surrounding him.

"But! Too bad this is an ice element!" the memory mage said, knowing he could still get out of this situation.

"Memory make: Act of the Burning Earth!" Flames ran along the ground, shattering the ice that surrounded him. Gray suddenly appeared out of the flames, charging towards Rufus, catching him off guard.

"I've memorised… stronger flames," he said demonically, sending Rufus's saying back at him. In an instant, he created two ice swords in his hands.

"Ice Bringer!" He sent Rufus flying; the wound he inflicted sprouted a gigantic pillar of ice. The ice shattered as Rufus hit the ground, unconscious, his hat flying. Mavis exhaled in relief, worried for a bit. Juvia had her hands clasped together, her cheek resting against them while her eyes were shaped like hearts. Going towards Rufus's hat, Gray picked it up and put it on with a triumphant look on his face.

"RUFUS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BY GRAY! IT'S FAIRY TAIL'S VICTORY!" Mato-kun yelled as the crowd erupted in cheers after the intense battle.

* * *

The rescue team had searched all over the cave, but the only place they could get through was the suspicious opening.

"It looks like a trap," Carla said.

"It does, but it looks like the only way out," Lucy pointed out, agreeing with Carla.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll protect you!" Happy told her.

"Hmph!" was all she said as she turned her nose in distaste, though a bit of pink was on her cheeks. Wendy noticed this and giggled, earning a glare from Carla.

"Don't worry, I'm here too!" Natsu said with his hands laced behind his neck, grinning.

"That's what I'm worried about," Carla told him. Seriously, they were in a cave with a destruction loving maniac. This wouldn't turn out well.

"Well, no point in just standing here then. Let's go," Mira said, smiling. Finding torches, they had Natsu light them up. They all moved towards the entrance with the muscle men as pillars. It was pretty big and really dark. The only thing they heard was the sounds of their footsteps, the torches sending twisted shadows along the wall. Mira was in the front, talking with Wendy, the Exceeds around them. Yukino was in the middle, keeping to herself. Natsu was walking beside Lucy in the back. Lucy was lost in thought. Something had been nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't remember what. '_Maybe it has something to do with my dream,_' she thought, trying to remember who the figure was. She was so lost in thought she tripped over a rock.

"Kyaa!" Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her from falling. Looking up, she saw it was Natsu who caught her; one arm around her waist, while the other held the torch.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Lucy realized that his arm was still around her waist, and that he was REALLY close. She started blushing, which Natsu noticed. He realized the same thing as Lucy and blushed too. They stood there for a couple of seconds in awkward silence.

"They liiiiikkee each other," a familiar and annoying voice said. Startled, Natsu pulled his arm away and Lucy jumped away from him.

"Shut up, cat," Lucy said, still blushing. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked Natsu holding her. '_What!? What am I thinking!? He's my friend, just my best friend!'_ she tried reasoning to herself. She noticed Mira, who looked at them with pure happiness and… something else. That 'something else' made Lucy shiver, afraid what she was thinking.

"Come on you guys, let's get moving!" Lucy said, pushing Wendy and Yukino forward. Mira followed, humming happily to herself. '_They're just too cute!'_ she thought to herself, wanting to help their relationship. Well, she'll get the chance later. They all started walking down the cave again. Lucy was talking to the girls, while Natsu walked in the back. He was lost in thought, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, when Happy spoke.

"Natsuuu, why are you staring at Lucy?" the blue exceed asked, chuckling behind his paw.

"Wha-! I'm not!" he denied, though he probably was.

"Yes you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"You guys better hurry up or else you're going to be left behind," Lucy called over her shoulder. Natsu and Happy noticed how far the girls and Lily had gotten, so they ran/flew towards them. They reached a fork in the path, trying to figure out which way to go.

"Let's go right!" Lucy said, walking down the path.

"Wait Lucy-san!" Wendy called, afraid something bad would happen. And something bad did happen as they heard a 'click' when Lucy stepped on a stone. Tips of spikes appeared out of the top and side walls. Natsu dropped his torch and grabbed Lucy out just as the spikes extended, barely missing her. They landed on the floor, Natsu's arms around Lucy's waist, and Lucy sitting between his legs. His heart was beating quickly. '_I could have lost her,_' he thought, relieved that he made it in time. He noticed she was shaking slightly, so he tightened his arms around her waist, letting her know he was there. Calming a bit, she patted his arms, letting him know she was okay. Turning around, she smiled at him.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for?" Natsu said, grinning. However, the word 'friend' felt wrong, like he should be using another word. When Lucy heard him say 'friend,' she felt kind of disappointed. '_Wait, why do I feel this way?_' They both dismissed their confused thoughts. Natsu helped Lucy to her feet. Everyone ran to Lucy, making sure she was okay.

"Well, I guess we go left," Lucy said, seeing as the spikes didn't retract, blocking the right path.

"We should proceed with caution, the other path may also have traps," Lily cautioned. Everyone nodded their heads, walking down the left path. Natsu made sure to stay by Lucy's side, in case any more traps appeared. They did of course as Lucy stepped AGAIN on another trap, making arrows appear out of the walls. Natsu tackled Lucy to the ground and everyone hit the ground. The arrows were just inches above them; they could hear the sound of arrows hitting stone walls. When the arrows stopped firing, they stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Sorry guys," Lucy said sheepishly.

"It's okay," they all said. '_This is going to be a long trip,'_ they all thought, sighing, as they continued to walk down the path. After surviving many traps; like Wendy stepping on a trap door and almost falling, a giant boulder appearing and trying to squish them, laughing gas, and a pit of poisonous bugs; they made it to a room. As they opened the door, a bright light blinded them. As their vision cleared, they saw the room had an oddly shaped table with other odd stuff scattered everywhere. Even weirder was the flower carving with a creepy human face and arms sticking out of the wall. Suddenly, when they walked in, the door closed behind them. They couldn't get it to budge.

"I'll just break it down!" Natsu said, igniting his fist.

"NO!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Why not?"

"We're in a CAVE! Do you want to BARRY us!?"

"Oh," he said, putting his fist out. They decided to inspect the room further, moving towards the weird carving. It was so odd. It looked like a sleeping person. Suddenly, it opened its eyes; startling the group and making them take a step back. It yawned, and then realized its audience.

"Hello! I haven't had guests in so long! It gets so boring here all by myself, does anyone want to hear a story? Well, I've been stuck here for a while and…" it yapped on and on.

"Uh, sorry, but do you know how to get out of here?" Lucy interrupted.

"Hm? Why do you want to know? Didn't you come here to visit me? Stay a while!"

"We didn't come for a visit, the princess sent us down here 'to our deaths'. There's stuff we have to do above," Yukino told the odd carving.

"Yeah Sunflower! We got people waiting for us!" Natsu added.

"I'm not a sunflower! My name is Nakajima. And if you couldn't figure it out, I'm male," he said, crossing his arms, offended.

"Nakajima-san, what are you then?" Wendy asked, curious.

"Heh, heh," was all he said. Everyone sweated, deciding that he wasn't going to tell them.

"So, how do we get out of here Nakajima-san?" Mira asked again.

"Oh, you have to figure out a puzzle," he told them, pointing at the oddly shaped table. They all sighed. _'This is going to take a while.'_

* * *

**There you go! I just couldn't resist putting Nakajima in, he's just so weird. Sorry if the Chapter wasn't that good. Gray was so cool in his fight against Rufus x3 I might not be able to update next week, with a TON of homework I still have to do, and projects ( l ~ l ) I'll try to update as quick as I can, but no guarantees. Thanks for reading! And for listening to my rambling x3 **


	5. Minerva's Intentions

**I'm back again! "What? I thought you wouldn't be updating" may be going through some of your heads, but my project's due date got pushed back so I'm taking this chance to update :D I don't like Minerva, she's just terrible! I don't even get her magic, and her attacks on Lucy and what she tells Sting don't add up :S Enough rambling, on to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I would never be able to come up with such an awesome story, only Hiro Mashima could! **

* * *

Fans were cheering just as excited as the Fairy Tail members, applauding Gray's victory.

"Splendid," Mavis commented, happy that Gray won and proved that just calculations couldn't win a battle. However, the mood of Sabertooth was far from cheerful.

"Rufus," Frosh said sadly, hanging his head. '_Fairy Tail is strong,'_ Rouge thought, but he was only concerned with Gajeel.

"So they got Rufus," Orga said, watching Rufus's defeat on the screen. Minerva noticed this too, but this didn't faze her; in fact she seemed amused, anticipating something.

"Now, will Sabertooth crumble…. Or Sting…?"

"Lector," Sting said aloud, thinking about his friend; remembering what had happed after he attacked the master.

_At the Sabertooth building, the master of Sabertooth coughed out blood after Stings attack. _

"_How… how could you…" Sting cried, weeping. Everyone was in shock, even Rougue who held the crying Frosh. _

"_Sting," was all he could say to his grief-stricken friend. _

"_This is good," said a figure who sauntered in, belonging to Minerva. Everyone turned towards her, wondering what she was talking about. Sting also turned his tear-stained face towards her, wondering how anything could be 'good'. _

"_Let's end my father's reign of terror. Sting is a worthy candidate to become the next master, since his powers surpass my fathers." _

"_Minerva… What are you…" her father questioned from the floor. _

"_Silence, we don't need losers; according to your logic," she told him smugly, throwing it in his face. _

"_Gh…" he said painfully, aware of her betrayal. She turned, addressing Sting. _

"_There is one thing that Natsu possessed that you didn't Sting. That is the power of feelings."_

"_The power… of feelings." _

"_My father's words of 'We don't need friends' 'Power is everything,' were influencing you unconsciously. You're different however. Your feelings towards Lector can become strength. Now, you can surpass Natsu," she told him confidently. Sting was listening, but he started to tremble again from his emotions. _

"_Miss… I…" Sting started to say, tears flowing again._

"_Do not worry, Lector is alive," she told him, smiling. He looked at her dumbfounded as tears streamed down his face. _

"_I sent him somewhere else with my magic," she explained, hands on her hips. Sting's legs started going weak, not truly believing her words. _

"_R-really?"_

"_Lector's alive!" Frosh said from Rougue's arms, crying with tears of joy. Sting's legs gave out as he kneeled on the floor, wiping his tears with his left arm, the right one planted on the ground to steady himself. _

'_Th-thank you! Thank you so much! Please… Please bring Lector back! I really… *sniff* … Thank… you," Sting told her, relieved his buddy wasn't gone. Suddenly Minerva's face was close to Sting's a dangerous aura surrounded her. Sensing this, Sting looked at her. _

"_Do not whine," she said staring into his eyes icily. This shocked him and everyone, the drastic change in her attitude was scary. _

"_I won't give Lector back until you win the Games." _

"_Miss, what are you saying…!? Please…. Please bring Lector back right away…" he begged, tears falling harder. A bit of snot was leaking as he pleaded with Minerva. The stakes were getting higher, and all he wanted was his friend back. _

"_I'm different from my father, however I still think Sabertooth should still be the number 1 guild. You have to prove you became stronger, by winning the Games and proving our strength to everyone," she told him, looking down on him. _

"_Don't try anything rash. Remember, Lector's life is in my hands."_

"I will win… at all costs," Sting vowed, new determination in his eyes. Minerva's words echoing in his head.

* * *

"Rah! I hate puzzles!" Natsu shouted after they looked at it for 3 minutes. He didn't have enough patience for them. Mira and Wendy sweated nervously, knowing Natsu would go insane if they didn't get out soon. After the shock of being thrown in the cave and the traps, Lucy suddenly realized something.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah."

"What about the tournament?"

"Juvia went in my place."

"He absolutely wanted to come save you," said a flying blue cat, covering his mouth with his paws, a mischievous look on his face.

"Wah, you make me blush," Lucy said blushing slightly, cupping her cheeks with her hands. Her eyes closed with a happy and embarrased expression. She was used to Happy's teasing and decided to play along, although the news did make her happy and bubbly inside.

"W-Well," Natsu stuttered, looking for a distraction. He saw Yukino standing beside him quietly.

"I didn't forget about you," Natsu told her.

"I'm fine…" she replied, looking away. She wasn't used to people worrying about her, and the fact they rescued her also since they barely knew her astounded her. Mira suddenly appeared behind Yukino, holding her by the shoulder to face Lucy.

"Doesn't she resemble Lisanna?"

"Eh?" Yukino asked, shocked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Lucy told her.

"Who's Lisanna-sama?"

"My little sister," Mira told her, beaming with pride and happiness. Yukino looked at Mira, who reminded her of her older sister. She was growing fond of the take-over mage, and thought that her sister would've been like her if she was still with her.

"Hello? Did you guys forget about the puzzle? I don't mind the company, but if you're in such a hurry shouldn't you figure it out?" Nakajima asked the gang who had completely forgot about him.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy said as she scanned the table. The only hint to figuring it out was the inscription on the top.

"I ruled the land in ancient times, my roar striking fear into the hearts of men." Lucy pondered the words as Nakajima talked non-stop. Natsu just stared at the table, Nakajima, and the pieces lying around. After 5 minutes and the only sound was Nakajima's chattering, Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Raaahh! Shut up already!" Natsu roared at him, making him finally shut up and pout. A light lit in Lucy's head, making her yell "I got it!" She told them the pieces to look for, and they brought them over to her. When she finished assembling them, the picture was that of a dragon with its wings extended in flight. A click was heard from the wall beside Nakijima, small slivers of light seeping through the cracks.

"Well you got it. The door's open," he told them, bored, picking his nose and pointing at the door. They dashed to the door, ready to get away from him. Wendy hesitated though, looking at him concerned.

"Will you be okay here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, yes, now go on," he ushered her.

"But what will you eat?"

"Heh, heh, heh," was his only reply, confusing them some more. The door closed as they passed through the door, leading to a long area with a natural cave interior; nothing intricate or fancy, just a tunnel. They found the exit, a gigantic opening that was still underground, and noticed someone lying on the ground. They rushed over.

"Arcaidios-sama!" Yukino realized. His armour was gone and his clothes torn. He was only wearing a black shirt with the sleeves just past his elbow, a belt strapped on top of the shirt just above his pants. His vest was open and matched his loose pants that were tucked into his boots. Scratches and bruises were all over his body, a broken stick lay next to him, probably his only weapon. '_A white knight,_' Carla thought, knowing he was in her visions.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up!" Natsu yelled at Arcadios, kneeling down next to him.

"Why is he here?" Wendy wondered.

"This guy… did he get thrown down here like us?" Lucy said apprehensive.

"Uh… Run… away…" he warned them. Everyone was too busy with Arcaidios to notice the gigantic black figure behind them. The figure belonged to a gigantic man, who put the bottle he was holding in his mouth. Slamming his fist into the ground, a spiral of liquid flew at them. Everyone dodged his punch and the liquid. The liquid left an indent in the ground that steamed.

"This is…" Lucy started to say.

"Acid," Lily finished for her, both sweating nervously.

"Tai tai. Tai!" a new figure said, lifting his arms weirdly. He bent sideways in front of Wendy.

"Eek!" she yelled, creeped out.

"Tai?"

"Big Catch!" he yelled, swinging a flag upwards. The ground suddenly threw them up, like a wave would a fish.

"Tai!"

"Aaah!"

"Kyaa!"

"Uwaahh!" Everyone landed on the now steady and hard ground. Natsu pushed himself up, dust and dirt floating from his landing.

"Who are they?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously. A bud suddenly appeared from the ground, quickly turning into a huge bush of roses with a gigantic one in the centre. A woman emerged from the rose, her hands crossed in front of her.

"Another one," Lily said as more enemies appeared before them. Sheets of paper fluttered down, forming into another woman.

"It's the independent unit, supporting the kingdom from the shadows," Arcadios said as he crawled towards them.

"The strongest executors in the kingdom, 'The Order of the Hungry Wolves.'"

"Mission 1500 start." Five figures stood in front of them; 2 women, 2 men and a masked figure. The Fairy Tail rescue team braced themselves for an imminent attack.

"Because they are here it's impossible to escape Hell Palace," Arcadios told them, losing hope.

"With the special rights given to us, Order of the Hungry Wolves, independent unit of Fiore…" the masked figure told them, cold and unflinching eyes on them, surrounded by a murderous aura.

"We are going to execute the criminals."

* * *

**Dun dun, duuuunnn! Hey guys, I'm too lazy to describe their clothes and what they look like right now. You can find out in the last 1 or 2 pages of the chapter, but if you want me add it to make it better, let me know! I don't really like descriptions, especially since Hiro Mashima makes all his characters so detailed! But that makes the characters original, so I can't complain. Does anyone think that the paper girl reminds them of the girl from Naruto?... because she uses paper...Anyway, things are really heating up! And I'm super behind on the anime (like 5 episodes) so I'm going to watch it tomorrow x3. Thanks for all the comments and favorites! I just wanna give a shout out to the continued support of: **

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**To my Guest reviewer, since I don't know who you are, but you know who you are x3 **

**FairytailFan101**

**Chrome-chanXTsuna**

**My Pen Writes Pictures**

**crystalbloom247**

**To only name a few. Because shout outs are nice, especially if your name is in it :3 **

**And THANK YOU to EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED, AND FOLLOWED! Love you ALL! 3**


	6. The Order of the Hungry Wolves

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating last week, but I finally got some time off from homework! I'm SO EXCITED for the Fairy Tail OVA 4! Kyaaa~ can't wait for it to be subbed! Also, don't you think Mashima-sensei's artwork has gotten even better? It's amazing to look at the change from Rave Master and the earlier volumes of Fairy Tail ( l O l ) Anyway, here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail and forever will be!**

* * *

The executioners stood before them, staring at the group. They were oozing confidence, feeling no guilt at taking more lives since they've taken so many anyway. Suddenly, Natsu started laughing.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed, a silly look on his face. Laughing harder, he threw his head back.

"This really isn't the time to be laughing," Lucy scolded him, trying to decide if he was fearless or an idiot. She just couldn't figure out what went through his mind sometimes.

"But come on! They look nothing like knights!" he told her while continuing to laugh.

"I guess…" was all Lucy said. He was right, but they didn't know what they could do, making her wary of them. Natsu then started pointing at the man dressed like a fisher man with flags on his back.

"Especially that one!"

"Tai," was all the man said with a straight face.

"Don't let their appearance fool you," Arcadios told them from where he lay on the ground, gaining their attention.

"Their magic was created with the sole purpose… of killing efficiently," he said forebodingly. Natsu smiled, looking pumped and raring to go.

"That's fine by me! It looks like we just found our exit!"

"Yes, now we don't have to wander around. We can force them to tell us the way," agreed Mira, looking just as pumped as Natsu.

"I'll back you up!" Wendy told them, ready to use her support magic. Lucy took out her whip and both she and Yukino also got into a fighting stance.

"Happy, Carla, get behind me," Lily told them, transforming into his battle form.

"I can fight too!" Happy argued, raising his paw in objection.

"Stop…Now," Carla told Happy, sighing at his bravado.

"They… intend to fight…?" Arcadios said, baffled. Most would be cowering in fear, or losing hope as he had done; but they weren't losing hope and seemed to rise to the challenge.

"You dare seek a confrontation with us… Such impudence," the masked figure said, eyes unreadable and steady.

"I'll return you to the earth under the Fiore Empire."

"Giddy up Cosmos," the paper mage told the flower mage, pulling out a square piece of red paper.

"Time to dance Kamika," Cosmos replied, ready for battle also. Kamika blew on the paper and released it, letting it flutter in the air.

"Paper Blizzard, Crimson Dance!" The sheets of red paper multiplied, making a tornado of paper fly at them. Natsu lit both of his fists and made the flames grow bigger.

"I'll just…. Burn them to a crisp!" he said, sending a big ball of fire at the paper by bringing both flaming fists together.

"Huh!?" Natsu shouted as the paper sliced through his flames.

"They're not burning?" Lucy said just as confused.

"Red paper is the god of flames," Kamika told them smugly, knowing she has the upper hand.

"I'll blow you to pieces!" Natsu continued with his attack, but the paper was unaffected by it and continued towards him.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy sent towards the pieces of paper, shredding and scattering them.

"Nice job Wendy!" Carla praised, giving her a thumbs up.

"How beautiful…" Cosmos said, with her eyes hidden by the shadow of her hat. A sly smile on her lips.

"A doll that dances beautifully…" A giant flower with teeth lining its petals appeared underneath Wendy, catching her off guard.

"This is the skeletal flower that blooms in blood." The petals closed in on Wendy, completely engulfing her.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled, ready to help her. Suddenly, a fist punched the flower, blowing it to smithereens and freeing Wendy.

"Mira-san!" Wendy said happily as Mira in her Sitri Satan Soul had punched the flower. Natsu noticed huge spiked vines were heading towards the unsuspecting Lucy and Yukino from behind. He tackled them to the ground as Lily cut the vines with his sword, cutting them away from the flowers that Cosmos had planted. The huge acid mage appeared behind Lily and tried punching him. Lily dodged by jumping in the air, making the acid mage's fist spew acid into the ground, making a wave of acid barely miss Lily.

"Paper Blizzard, Violet Dance." Kamika sent purple paper at them, but this time they didn't harm them but stuck to them, covering them in purple bits of paper.

"What!?" Natsu yelled in confusion.

"My body… Won't move!" Mira said with a strained voice as she tried to move, having difficulty doing so.

"Purple paper is the god of binding."

"You shall all be beautifully petrified now," Cosmos said as she built her magic up.

"Flower Flourish!" she said as a giant flower appeared in the air, the center of it pointing towards the bound group.

"It's huge!" Natsu yelled, stating the obvious, his eyes wide as plates as he stared at the huge plant.

"A summoning spell?" Lucy also yelled with a feeling of foreboding underneath Natsu as he'd been frozen on top of her, hovering above her protectively with his arms and legs on either side of her body. Cosmos looked at the group with cold eyes.

"Devour these sinners, beautifully."

"It's trying to suck us in!" Lily yelled, jabbing his sword into the ground to hold on to. Carla had grabbed onto Happy as they were being sucked in, but he was dizzy and stunned to be much help. Mira grabbed Yukino as she was being sucked in also. Wendy grabbed onto a boulder and started casting some magic.

"Undo this magic restricting our movements. Body Abnormality Reversal Magic, Raise!" The pieces of paper fluttered off their bodies, allowing their bodies to move normally.

"I can move!" Natsu said with a triumphant smile.

"But what are we going to do about that!?" Lucy shouted at him.

"We turn it to mulch!" he said, determined to blow the annoying plant into smithereens. He, Mira, and Lily sent their attacks towards it. The force of their attack blew it up, but also continued upwards and blew parts of the ceiling off, blowing everyone away.

* * *

As Natsu's group were fighting for their lives, Princess Hisui's sadness was unnoticed by the guards around her.

"We have nothing to worry about now that the Order of the Hungry Wolves are already headed over there!" some cheered, shocking her. This made her even more depressed. '_My plans always seem to backfire every time. Please, make it out safely Arcadios,_' she silently prayed. He was the only person she confided and believed in. He was an important figure in her life, sometimes feeling like a father more than her own. So she silently prayed that fate wouldn't take another person from her life.

Natsu emerged from a pile of rubble, finding himself in the corridor of a ruin; statues of Egyptian looking men with their arms crossed on their chests.

"Hey! You guys okay!? Hey! You guys!" Natsu called out, trying to see if his team mates were nearby.

"It seems the shockwave has scattered us," the leader of the Wolves said behind Natsu, being blown into the same place as him.

"My subordinates are thorough and efficient. They won't allow any of them to return alive." Natsu tugged on his scarf, ignoring what the leader said. His face looked slightly annoyed.

"Damn, it kind of defeats the purpose of coming here if I end up losing sight of Lucy again."

* * *

**Wooo! Much action pactness! I liked the part where Natsu tackled Lucy and Yukino to safety and was stuck on top of Lucy ( l` w l ) So protective of her! Love those little moments so Mashima-sensei should GET THEM TOGETHER ALREADY! I don't mean to offend anyone, but I love NaLu if you couldn't tell x3 I love NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale; so if you have stories about them I wanna read it! xD On that note I wanna WATCH THE 4****TH**** OVA! I can't wait for it x3 Anyway, Ciao for now! **


	7. Separated!

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm sorry I don't have a good excuse for not updating. The truth is I got hooked to the Soul Eater anime and couldn't stop watching it ( - . -") Sorry! But I also watched the Fairy Tail OVA 4! It was great! "Natsu doesn't want the omlette *sniff*" Love that part xD Disappointed there wasn't more NaLu moments, but they can't have too many huh :S Again, I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me, and is the only one who can make my Natsu x Lucy ship come true!**

"Everyone? Where are you?!" Wendy yelled into the ruins as she wandered, trying to find her friends.

"Beautiful. No, you're more pitiful than beautiful. Still, I will execute you," Cosmos told Wendy, emerging from another flower. Cosmos threw her arms up, a look of happiness on her face.

"Spore Bomb, Rinka Renka!" Fluffy spores flew towards Wendy, exploding near her and making her scream.

"Ah, what pitiful screams," Cosmos sighed happily, enjoying this.

"Oh well, it's time for you to sleep! Makura Kamura!" Suddenly, the flowers around Wendy started spraying a weird powder and fragrance at her, making her start coughing.

"These spores make you fall into a beautiful sleep, one that you will never wake from." Wendy's strength was slowly fading as she was having trouble staying awake. Her body started to relax.

"Now sleep, for eternity."

* * *

"Damn, where did everyone go?" Lily said to himself in frustration, prepared to battle the large acid mage in front of him.

"Fizz!" The acid mage sent a wave of acid at Lily.

"Damn, acid is hard to deal with. I can't block it with my sword!"

"Melt, melt," the acid mage chanted as he was confident in his victory. Now, all he had to do was wait for him to melt.

* * *

"Oof!" Lucy said where she landed on Yukino. They were both lying on the ground, some rubble on top of them and Happy. Arcadios was lying nearby, and Carla was too dizzy from being blown away.

"That hurts," Happy complained with tears for added effect. Everyone got up after realizing what had happened.

"Wait, we got split up from everyone?" Lucy said, scanning the area. Sure enough, it was just Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Carla, and Archadios there.

"What are the odds that all the useless ones would end up in the same group," Carla stated.

"I am offended," Yukino said, brushing some dirt off.

"We should go look for everyone now," Happy said, raising his paw to gain everyone's attention. Suddenly, he started floating in the air. He looked down in confusion; he hadn't used Aera, so why was he floating? Floating higher, he started panicking and flailing around.

"Wah!"

"Happy!" Lucy called, watching her friend floating against his will. Yukino was shocked as she saw someone sitting on top of the head of a statue, his hands outstretched and lifting higher; making Happy start floating higher also.

"Tai! I cought one!" The mage dressed as a fisherman said, acting like he just caught a fish.

"Do I look like a fish to you?!" Happy cried, flailing around harder with his eyes tearing up.

"…" He sat on the statue, thinking it over for a bit.

"You're right," he said, throwing his arm in the direction of a pillar. Happy flew in the same direction and smacked into it.

"What is up with this guy?" Carla wondered, finding him stupid and his behaviour odd.

"My name is executioner Uosuke."

"Um, that's a… pretty name," Lucy replied, finding his name odd but didn't want to say that, in case he got mad.

"Hey! We can't lose to garbage magic like that!" Happy cried angrily, waving his arms in frustration with his nose all red.

"Good point," Carla agreed.

"If you take that tone with me, you'll make me angry," he warned them, his facial expression never changing. Lucy clenched her fish, pumped and ready for action.

"We can take this guy! He's just small fry."

"Yes," Yukino agreed.

"No! Don't underestimate him. All his victims were reduced to… bones," Arcadios warned them ominously.

"Eh?" they both said. Yukino was surprised and slightly nervous, while Lucy was sweating buckets and her eyes were like saucers. Why couldn't she get a break for once?

* * *

"Lucy! Yukino! Everyone! Where are you?!" Mira called, turning away from Kamika.

"To think you would turn your back to me. Paper Blizzard, Green Dance!" Mira turned around as Kamika sent a wave of green paper at her. The paper didn't hit her, but suddenly started giving off a weird gas. She started having trouble breathing so she covered her mouth, while Kamika looked at her smugly.

"Green paper is the God of poison."

"These guys. Their intent to kill is for real."

* * *

"Life is short. Repent for your sins," the masked leader told Natsu.

"I don't remember doing anything to you," Natsu huffed. He got into a fighting stance, ready to beat this guy to find Lucy and everyone.

"Guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to kick your ass." The leader suddenly pulled the axes behind his back apart, separating the hands. Natsu became very alert, dodging the swipe to the neck just in time. He was fast, and the swipes were a bit too close for comfort. If he had been a second slower he would have lost his head. The leader swiped with his left hand and Natsu ducked, the axe cleanly cutting the pillar behind him. He swung the right axe across again, homing on Natsu's neck again. He grabbed onto a lose stone in the pillar and jumped, the axe cutting the pillar again. Natsu landed in a crouch, debris flying around him from the blow.

"I aim for the neck of sinners."

"What a troublesome guy," Natsu said to himself, knowing his opponent shouldn't be taken lightly. However, he planned on getting this done quickly and finding Lucy. _'Let's get this over with then.'_

* * *

Uosuke's demeanor suddenly changed. He had a cold and dark look on his face with his outstretched arms crossed over each other.

"Terrainal Effect, Lava Territory!"

"Something's coming out way," Lucy warned Yukino, her eyes on Uosuke. Both were serious and focused on their opponent.

"Roger." The ground started to shake violently. Happy called to Carla, wondering if it was just him.

"Carla!"

"The floor is!" Carla replied, feeling the ground underneath them grow warmer.

"Burning," Arcadios whispered. The floor suddenly cracked, hot air and a bright light appeared between them. The ground started to shift and parts sank. The ground under Yukino and Lucy started falling into lava.

"It's crumbling!" Lucy cried while Yukino screamed.

"Yukino! Lucy!" Arcadios cried, unable to move because of his injuries. His part of the ground hadn't crumbled and he lay on his stomach. Thankfully, both girls had managed to grab onto the edge in time, dangling a few inches above the lava.

"Hold on!" Happy yelled to them. Both he and Carla used Aera and flew towards them. Uosuke wouldn't allow this as he lifted two fingers, stopping Happy and Carla in the air.

"Wha? Not this again!" "I told you, we're not fish!" they protested, flailing about as they tried to free themselves.

"Terrainal Effect, Gravitational Territory!" The two exceeds were smacked into the ground, their ears flat against their heads from the amount of gravity on them.

"My body… so… heavy." The two Celestial mages however were having an even tougher time. The heat was excruciating and it was getting harder to hold themselves up.

"You two…" Arcadios trailed off, knowing they couldn't keep this up. The heat from the lava started melting their boots and part of their pants. It burned their skin painfully.

"Keep it up… you two… You are… our… only hope," Arcadios told them, struggling to stand.

"Arcadios-sama," Yukino said, struggling to hold on.

"Why are you saying something like that at a time like this?" Lucy asked, feeling that something was wrong.

"Without you two… the Eclipse plan cannot happen," he told them, finally on his feet.

"For that sake… I regret nothing! Even if I have to give up my life!" He shouted, striding into the lava towards them. Lucy and Yukino stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy cried, knowing that it was suicide doing that.

"Graaaahhh!" he yelled, ignoring his pain.

"Eh? Humans can't walk through lava, right?" Uosuke said in confusion. Arcadios made it underneath them. Grabbing their legs, he pushed them up.

"Uuoohh! Hurry, climb up!"

"Arcadios-sama!"

"Hurry, you come too!" Lucy shouted, extending her hand to him once they were at the top.

"If… you make it out of here alive… Please… meet princess Hisui."

"Arcadios-sama! Give me your hand!" Yukino pleaded, stretching her hand too.

"Hurry!" Happy and Carla watched helplessly from where they were grounded, unable to help.

"Whether Eclipse is the right path or not, you should decide for yourselves," he told them, a satisfied look on his face. He started sinking below the lava, the top of his hair the only thing visible until it too sank and disappeared.

"No way," Lucy said in disbelief.

"Arcadios-sama!" Yukino cried, grief stricken as she stared at the spot he was a moment ago.

"Whew! What a relief! They do die after all, and that's the way it should be," Uosuke said, wiping his forehead in relief. Lucy and Yukino still had their hands outstretched, unable to move, their faces hidden by the shadow of their grief. Happy and Carla were freed but didn't move either. Both just stared in disbelief and Happy started to tear up. The lava suddenly started moving and something poked out of it, catching Lucy and Yukino's attention.

"Just… in the nick of time. But my body can't take much more," Holorogium said as he waved to Lucy, Arcadios inside of him and making his body expand. Holorogium was exhausted, with the bulk of Arcadios and the lava tiring him out.

"Holorogium!" Lucy cried happily.

"He's still breathing," Happy told them as Holorogium climbed out of the lava and released Arcadios.

"I'm surprised he even survived that," Carla said, amazed at that fact. Dusting themselves off, Yukino and Lucy turned towards Uosuke.

"It's time for our counter attack."

"En Garde," Yukino said, pulling out one of her keys.

"Open, Gate of the Twin Fish, Pisces!" Two swirling beams of light appeared behind Yukino.

"Fisshhyy!" Happy and Uosuke cried happily, both drooling.

"Fi…sh?" Lucy said, dumbfounded.

"This is the true form of Pisces, the Celestial spirit of a mother and son." The light started taking shape, revealing a busty woman with long black hair and light skin, and a dark skinned young man with spiky, light coloured long hair holding a trident. Both wore scales on their clothes, with diadems and fins popping out on both sides of their heads.

"Momma, we're being summoned in this form. That means…" the son started.

"Yes son, we are to terminate the enemy," she confirmed.

"Her beauty makes me forget she has a son, as always," Loki said appreciatively, coming out of his gate, while Lucy just stood beside him thinking '_This is so not the time or place_'. Why were some of her spirits perverts?

"I'm counting on you two," Yukino told the Pisces, ready to get revenge.

"Okay Momma."

"I'm not your momma!" Yukino told him, while the mom laughed in anticipation for the battle. Uosuke extended both his hands again, ready to cast some magic.

"Terrainal Effect, Gravitational Territory!"

"Open, Gate to the Scales, Libra!" Yukino summoned another spirit before Uosuke could finish his spell.  
"Gravitational Territory, Reversal!" Using Libra's ability, Yukino canceled Uosuke's magic, making it have no effect.

"T-Tai?!" he said in shock as the Pisces kicked and jabbed him with a trident, sending him flying.

"Dammit! Tai!"

"Terrainal Effect, Whirlpool Territory!" he said while raising his arms straight up. A whirlpool of water started to form around him, catching the mother and son Pisces in it.

"Fish should stick to the sea! Tai!"

"Momma, this is!" the son yelled to his mom.

"Hold on tight son!" she told him as they both turned into fish.

"Fisshhyy!" Happy shouted in excitement, waving his arms in the water.

"So, he knew Pisces weakness was water," Yukino said, impressed.

"Wait, aren't they fish?" Lucy asked, looking at her in disbelief and then turned back to the battle.

"But, if there's water…" Lucy said, grabbing one of her keys also.

"Tai?!" Uosuke yelled, thinking he had rendered them useless.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

* * *

The swirl of acid was coming at Lily, already dissolving a bit of the walls around them.

"Hey now, if you just stand there you'll burn and dissolve into nothing!" the acid mage said with a bottle in his mouth. He wanted a challenge, and found this quite boring. '_Dig deep, remember those days spent training with Gajeel,_' Lily instructed himself, remembering.

"His fists of steel and the countless times I had to endure his attacks! The only thing withstanding his fists… were my body and spirit! An unyielding spirit that won't succumb to anything!" Lily yelled as he got ready to swing his sword, parting the acid with a sweep of his sword.

"Wha-? He cut the acid!" his opponent yelled, taken by surprise.

* * *

"Now, has the poor thing fallen into an eternal slumber?" Cosmos wondered, mocking Wendy as she swayed with her eyes closed. Suddenly, Wendy cracked an eye open, her eyes filled with concentration and calculation.

"Body abnormality detected. Resistance enchantment activated."

"What is this!?" Cosmos shouted in surprise, sweating nervously. '_How could she still be awake?_' she wondered.

"You can't make any abnormalities in my body with your magic. After all, I'm the pillar of my team!" Wendy declared, using the wind to scatter the petals and flowers surrounding her.

"But know this. When I'm backed into a corner, I become the Dragon of the Sky!" Twirling around, she gathered the wind. The wind started building around Cosmos, forming a funnel around her, trapping her within the centre.

* * *

"You seem to be in pain. Could it be you're on the verge of death?" Kamika asked Mira, not expecting an answer as she seemed to be having difficulty breathing, her hands clutching her throat and her face red from holding her breath.

"Magic isn't a power for killing. But without power, you can't protect those you love. It really is a contradictory thing," Mira told Kamika as she staggered forward.

"What are you rambling about?" Kamika wondered what Mira was talking about.

"You've made one critical mistake. When I'm in the presence of others, like at the arena, I shy away from showing my true form. It makes me become a walking contradiction, which has always been a source of internal conflict," Mira explained, her magic growing and appearance changing.

"But when I'm alone, I can unleash my full fury."

"Eh? She-she's sucking in the poison?!" Kamika squeaked, terrified as Mira inhaled it.

"Poison? Why, this is just a dessert for a demon like me," Mira said sweetly to Kamika in her Satan Soul Takeover.

* * *

The leader swung again at Natsu, but he caught the blade in his hand. He was surprised and shocked when Natsu broke it with a slightly flaming hand.

"Mind if I send you flying right now?" Natsu asked while grinning. He punched the leader in the head, making him yell "Gah!" and fly backwards, rolling on the ground and hitting a wall. '_What is with him?_' the leader wondered as Natsu started attacking him.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched him through the wall, leaving a gigantic hole in it.

"Pushing me back like this, do you intend to make the entire Empire your enemy?!" the leader yelled, trying to make Natsu realize the severity of his actions.

"Making it…my enemy?" The leader's eyes widened as Natsu didn't seem to be slowing down and continued charging at him. A gigantic ball of flame enveloped his fist as he ignited it, and he pulled it back, ready to strike.

"The question is, are you ready to make FAIRY TAIL your enemy!?" he roared.

"If it's to protect our family, be it the Empire or the World, we would make anyone our enemy!" Natsu punched the leader as Lucy had Aquarius shoot Uosuke upward in a column of water, Wendy blasted Cosmos with her tornado, Lily sent the acid mage flying with his sword, and Mira kicked Kamika with a front kick under her chin.

"That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!" All the executioners were sent flying through the walls, smacking into each other and lying in a heap on the ground, falling unconscious. The gang walked through the holes in the wall they created, finding each other.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, delighted they all found each other.

"Gyahahaha, now that's what I'm talking about!" Natsu said, proud that they beat them all and the destruction they caused.

"Complete… annihilation," the leader of the Order of the Wolves said, dumbfounded. In all the years they were assembled, they had never suffered a defeat, especially one of this big of a scale. Cracking his knuckles, Natsu turned towards the defeated enemy, a vein popping out of his head.

"Now, either you show us the exit or I show you my vanishing act," he said menacingly. There was only one thing Lucy could say, with Natsu like this.

"Evil…"

* * *

**Fwaaa, longest chapter! I'll try to update sooner! Hmmm… nothing else to say other than I'm working on a Christmas themed fanfic so please stay tuned! I'm a NaLu shipper, so yes it's about them, but also GaLe, Gruvia, and Jerza! And a pinch of cuteness from Happy and Carla x3 Well now that I've announced it, I'm gonna make it as amazing as I can! Thanks to all the people who read my ramblings! Ciao! **

**P.S: What does P.S mean? Just kidding! I'm actually wondering kind of noise a cross of a panda and cat would sound like :S Any ideas?**


	8. Strongest Women

**Hey there! I tried updating this as soon as I could. I'm going to be super busy 'cause I make all my presents, and No they are not those cheesy little craft things but amazingness I call… Origami! You can't get them where I am and plus they're fun to make! Especially the modules, they look so cool! Anyway, that's a fact about me! Enjoy the chapter! Hopefully I'm back on track.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and has all the power over our ships. **

* * *

Mira pulled out some rope, causing Natsu and Wendy to shudder. Lucy looked at them weirdly, wondering why Mira had rope and why Natsu and Wendy looked so scared. She was going to ask until Carla shook her head, signalling that she shouldn't. Lucy looked at the rope nervously, deciding she didn't want to know.

"There's no need for that," the leader spoke. He knew that even if they all fought together, the Order of the Hungry Wolves wouldn't be able to defeat them. Mira pouted and put it away, causing Natsu and Wendy to breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's down there." He told them how to reach the exit, relaying it a couple of times. They went on their way, leaving the executioners behind. Lucy had removed her ruined socks and Loki carried Arcadios.

"Is this really the way?" Natsu wondered out loud, not fully believing the leader. He scanned the area, but didn't see anything suspicious.

"Is Arcadios-sama fine?" Yukino asked.

"Well, in a way he is," Loki replied. He was breathing, but still injured so he couldn't say for sure.

"I'm surprised he survived," Happy included.

"It's probably due to the jade he's wearing. It works as a powerful talisman," Lucy said, having read about it.

"Jade…" Wendy pondered. It sounded so familiar. Realization suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh! The Jade Dragon Zirconis!"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, the princess's name means jade also," Yukino said as she pondered their connection.

"Arcadios told us to go meet the princess once we got out of here," Lucy told them, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a frown.

"He also told us to decide if Eclipse is right or not," Carla added, also in thought.

"But the princess threw us in here!" Natsu shouted in frustration, throwing his arms up. Everything was getting more and more confusing. They finally reached the door, when it suddenly started to open. Natsu stood in front of Lucy protectively. A hooded woman appeared and everyone eyed her suspiciously. Lucy however had her hand on Natsu's arm, suspicion turning into confusion. '_Why does she seem familiar, and yet… not?_' Lucy wondered, her confusion growing. Natsu felt her put a hand on his arm, increasing his desire to protect her. He knew his emotions were changing towards Lucy, but he didn't know how. He'd figure it out when he had the time, so casting those thoughts aside; he focused on protecting her and his friends. Getting back on track, he asked the question everyone had been dying to ask.

"Who… are you?"

* * *

"Princess! It's terrible!" a guard shouted as he raced towards her chamber, panting for breath.

"The Order of the Hungry Wolves have been defeated!"

"What!?" "No way!" "By a bunch of wizards?!" the guards stationed in her quarters shouted. While they were in an uproar, Princess Hisui breathed a sigh of relief. She was thankful that one of her plans had actually succeeded.

"You should not make that face. It's obvious what you're thinking," said an aged voice behind her.

"Durton?!" she said in surprise as she turned around. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the arena with his highness?" she asked nervously.

"I came back because I had a bad feeling. Apparently I was right."

"What do you mean? Why did you send Arcadios to hell palace without a proper trial?" she asked him, upset.

"And you used Fairy Tail to rescue him. Didn't you princess," he accused her, knowing that he was right. She remained silent.

"So you really are the one behind the Eclipse plan. Arcadios acted as the villain in front of me to hide the real identity of the one responsible. Which would be you, Princess Hisui."

"So you did know that much," she said, knowing that she'd been caught.

"Princess, you should reconsider this plan. That thing is much too dangerous. The past must not be changed," Durton tried to reason to reason with her.

"No, the world probably needs to change," she told him as she turned around and gazed out the window.

"Probably?"

"I… actually promised…that person I wouldn't tell anyone. But I should probably tell you about the Eclipse 2 project," she told him, knowing that time was running out.

"2!?" he shouted, thinking that there had only been one plan.

"The real Eclipse project," she began.

"If this project fails, then this country will be destroyed tomorrow." The sands of time quickly fell, and the fated day of destruction was slowly approaching as the ignorant citizens cheered in the arena.

* * *

"TODAY IS THE LAST FIGHT OF THE MAGIC GAMES! FAIRY TAIL IS CURRENTLY IN THE LEAD! FOLLOWING UP IS SABERTOOTH, LAMIA SCALE, AND THEN MERMAID HEEL! STILL HAVING ALL THEIR MEMBERS, FAIRY TAIL HAS QUITE THE ADVANTAGE!"

"Great! We're gonna win!" Jet and Droy cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

"First! What's gonna happen next?" Warren asked in anticipation.

"If my calculations are correct…"

"Sky God's Boreas!" Chelia yelled as she sent the swirling black wind at Juvia. '_As the First predicted,_' Juvia thought as she dodged it.

"You are Lyon's beloved!" Chelia yelled at her, shocking Juvia and making her flustered.

"Then, vanish!" she sent a huge wave of wind at Juvia, tearing apart the bridge they were standing on.

"Chelia can heal her own wounds, right? How can they beat her?!" Wakaba and Macao both asked the First.

"It's good enough to keep her at bay. In the meantime Erza will fight Minerva," she told them.

"What's with that smug face?!" Max accused nervously, which she ignored.

"That woman from Sabertooth?!" Elfman yelled as Erza arrived at her destination. _'According to the First's calculations, if I come here I should meet-'_ Erza thought when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"It's Kagura!" the crowd yelled as she charged at Erza.

"Eh?" the First said in confusion. '_Her calculation was wrong!'_ Erza thought as she unsheathed both her swords. Their blades clashed, with Kagura's still in its sheath. They traded rapid blows, the dust around them flying away from the force and speed of them. '_She's strong,'_ Erza noted. '_Show me if you're really as strong of a fighter as they say, Titania,'_ Kagura challenged Erza in her mind.

"No way," Lisanna said in shock. This was the first time Mavis's calculations were wrong.

"First… this is…" Levy said, turning towards Mavis with a worried expression.

"My calculations," Mavis said to herself, shaking. She started blubbering after, tears building up in her eyes.

"*sniff* where did I *sob*."

"I'm not crying… I'm not crying…" she chanted, trying to contain her tears and failing.

"Someone! Comfort the First!" Makarov pleaded in a panic.

"THIS BATTLE IS GETTING INTERESTING! THIS WILL DECIDE WHO IS THE STRONGEST SWORDSWOMAN!" Mato-kun announced as the crowd sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Kagura swiped at Erza which she dodged. Erza attacked right after, which Kagura blocked with her sword. Kagura went to attack Erza, which she blocked with both her swords. '_She's this good with her sword sheathed,'_ Erza analysed, knowing this was going to be a difficult battle. Suddenly, a weird swirling distortion appeared in between their heads. Arms appeared and grabbed their faces, slamming them into the ground as Minerva emerged from it upside down.

"Whaat?!" the announcers yelled as a new opponent appeared, their eyes bulging. Erza and Kagura slid away from Minerva and got back up, while Minerva landed on her feet.

"Can I join in?" Minerva asked, knowing the answer to her question already.

"MINERVA BURST INTO THE FIGHT!"

"I… can't make a prediction," the First whimpered as things got more out of hand. She was too emotionally confused.

"THIS FIGHT JUST TURNED INTO A 3-WAY! A FIGHT BETWEEN THE FOREMOST FEMALE WIZARDS OF THE COMPETITION! WHO WILL SURVIVE?!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I like how Mashima-sensei used a jade as a talisman for protection, and I'm not sure if he researched it or not but the saying goes in the Chinese superstition/culture that if you get into an accident and are wearing a jade, the jade will take the brunt of it. So if you were supposed to die in the accident, the jade would crack/shatter and you'd live. Probably with some injuries, but not death. It's also supposed to promote good health and suck all the impurities out of your body. Pretty cool, right? What I don't get in chapter 311 is how Natsu mystically starts rolling towards the door like a madman :S And Awwww, Mavis is too cute! There, there, you were still right! It's just that Kagura showed up is all. I'll post the next Chapter as soon as I can! Toodles! **


	9. Safe

**Hey guys! Man, it's almost Christmas! I'm so excited! Also, I'm going to be posting a new Christmas Fairy Tail Fanfic, but I don't know what I'm going to call it yet :S I'll let you know when I do! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Gimme an H-I-R-O M-A-S-H-I-M-A! Cause he owns it! He owns it! Not me! Yeah! *Throws pom-poms***

The hooded woman didn't respond to Natsu, just turned around and motioned for them to follow her. They hesitated a moment, but decided to follow her out the door. They found themselves at the mountains bordering the city. She sat down, placing a notebook on her lap. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, wondering what she was doing. Taking a pen out with her left hand and pulling the cap off with her teeth, she turned to a fresh page and began to write.

"What's she writing?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I don't know. Maybe she's been cursed and can't talk, so she needs us - the chosen heroes - to help her defeat the evil mage that placed it on her!" she said excitedly.

"I don't think that's the case, Lucy-san," Wendy told her, pointing towards the hooded woman. Finished writing, she lifted the notebook towards them, allowing them to read it.

"This writing is hard to read," Natsu said, squinting at it.

"Luce! Read it to me!" he said, turning towards Lucy with a huge grin.

"Wha-? Why do I have to? Read it yourself!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Lucy-san, can you read it to me too?" Wendy asked. Looking at everyone, Lucy saw that they all wanted her to decipher the writing for them. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms and walked closer to the woman, with Natsu following close behind.

"Hmm, it says 'I can't tell you my identity yet, but Princess Hisui sent me.' What? Really?" Lucy asked, earning a nod.

"Continue reading," Carla urged.

"Okay, umm, 'There's too much to say but little time. I can only tell you there is actually another Eclipse plan.'"

"What?! There was another one?!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"What could be the meaning for a second plan?" Mira pondered out loud. At this, the woman tapped the notebook, signalling that Lucy should continue reading.

"'I can't go into a lot of detail but this plan, Eclipse Plan 2, is actually the real one. The first Eclipse plan is a diversion and backup plan. If Eclipse Plan 2 doesn't succeed, this whole country will be destroyed tomorrow.'" Everyone fell into a deathly silence, digesting the information and situation.

"Well, whatever it is we'll just kick its butt!" Natsu shouted, recovering first.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed, looking fired up. Putting the paper back on her lap, she continued to write.

"What does it say now?" Happy asked.

"'I'm sorry Natsu, but only Lucy and the 12 golden keys can stop this. That's why we need Lucy and Yukino.'"

"What?! No way am I letting you guys have Lucy!" Natsu shouted, standing protectively in front of Lucy, while glaring at the woman.

"Yeah!" all the Fairy Tail mages said while Lily nodded.

"You guys," Lucy said with a smile on her face. She loved them all and her rambunctious 'family', and would feel the same way.

"I want to help with the plan," Yukino told the woman.

"Yukino…" Lucy said, worried.

"If it's to help Arcadios-sama and this country, I want to help," Yukino told her.

"Why do they need all the golden keys?" Loke wondered, which everyone shrugged, as clueless as him. The woman tapped the notebook impatiently, bringing their attention back to her.

"Natsu, I can't read it with you standing in front of me."

"Yeah, but-" Natsu started, angling towards her with a frown.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be fine," she said, cutting him off.

"It's not like something bad is going to happen from reading a piece of paper." Natsu raised an eyebrow while Mira shuddered, remembering what happened last time when one of them read a piece of paper on the mission board. Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu stood beside her. He was really close and it distracted Lucy a bit.

"I'll be there if she tries anything," Natsu told her, not caring if the woman in question heard. 'Yeah, that's the only reason,' he tried telling himself, knowing he was only fooling himself. What he was fooling himself about though, he had no clue. She smiled warmly at him, touching his arm in understanding and reassuringly. He smiled back at her, his skin tingling where she touched him, a warm feeling overcoming him. Dropping her hand, she continued to read.

"'It's not too dangerous if everything goes according to plan. However, if the plan fails you'll have more to worry about since the country will be destroyed. I'm going to be taking you all to a safe house and I'd like Mira to tell the master of Fairy Tail all that I've told you.'" Quickly, the woman wrote down the address where Mira would meet up with them. Transforming into a bird, Mira flew towards the arena. Getting up, the woman turned around and walked towards the city.

"Well, let us go," Lily said, falling into a steady pace behind her.

* * *

Mira soared over the arena as cheered in excitement. Swooping down, she landed beside Makarov.

"How did it go," he asked, eyes never leaving the arena.

"There were a few bumps, but we managed to rescue Lucy and Yukino," she reported. Lisanna noticed the bird sitting beside Makarov and walked over.

"Mira-nee! Welcome back," she greeted. Jumping down, Mira transformed into a cat where no one could see, and Lisanna picked her up, holding her in her arms.

"But, there was this sudden development…" Mira explained the situation to Makarov, whose frown deepened as she continued talking. He looked deep in thought.

"Yes, it's a good idea to stay in the safe house until tomorrow. It seems they've increased security."

"I'd imagine they'd be all over the hotel," Cana said, joining the conversation.

"Yes. Hmm, what did we miss?" Mira asked, seeing Erza face Kagura and Minerva.

"We're in the lead and Gray defeated Rufus. Juvia is holding Chelia off," Levy summarized, explaining the rules and ranking.

"How's Lu-chan?"

"She's fine! Master will fill everyone later. Bu~t, it seems like something's going on between Natsu and Lucy," Mira purred.

"Oooo," all three girls said. Levy and Lisanna looked excited while Cana smirked. Mira noticed Mavis looking teary-eyed and flustered, with Macao and Wakaba trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong with the First?" she asked in concern.

"Well, her calculations have been very accurate until Erza's match, where Kagura showed up unexpectedly. She's sort of in shock," Lisanna told her older sister.

"Oh dear."

"You should be going soon, Mira," Makarov reminded her.

"Oh, yes. I'll be going then."

"Wait," Cana stopped her, handing her a card.

"So we can keep in touch and to warn us if you guys are in danger," she told Mira.

"Thank you. Have Warren contact us if something comes up," she said, hopping out of Lisanna's arms and transforming into a bird again.

"Be careful Mira-nee," Lisanna said as Mira took off, flying above the arena to the safe house.

"Well, I better tell the First," Makarov said with a sigh. He called to her a couple of times, telling her the new development when she turned towards him. Macao and Wakaba sighed in relief now that Mavis was out of their hands.

"This is pretty serious. B-but I can't make any predictions and they m-might not be right," she said, tearing up again. Makarov started to panic, getting no support from Macao and Wakaba.

"That's not true! Erza still met Minerva, it's just that Kagura showed up before her," he told her.

"Really?" she sniffed, calming down a bit.

"Yes! We're all human and make mistakes sometimes, but your calculation was still right," he reassured her, seeing that it was working. With one last sniff and rubbing the tears out of her eyes, Mavis looked up confidently.

"Okay! We're going to win this and save the country!" Mavis said with new resolve, while Makarov sighed in relief_._ '_Even if she has the mind of a genius, I guess she's still a kid at heart._'

**Sha-bam! There we go! New development Dun-dun-DDDDUUUUNNN! Hahaha, stayed turned for more! The next one might be short though, stupid tests :S I just watched episode 161! Can't wait for Elfman's fight because he is a MAN! Hahahaha xD Juvia's imagination is crazy! And again, I'll tell you the name of the Christmas Fanfic when I think of one! Ta-ta for now! **


	10. Monster

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Whee! I'm in the double digits for chapters and reviews! I knew it was going to be long, but it seems like time went pretty quickly (ish)! Thank you for all your support! xD I greatly appreciate it!**

**Did you see Elfman's battle?! He was a MAN! And then Jason went crazy with his COOL~! Hahahah xD But don't you think chapter 312's cliff hanger was just too much?! I wanted to cry when he ended it right there! **** Mashima-sensei is evil. But I was like WOAH! When I saw the chapter cover with Gajeel's hair tied back! It looks pretty good like that and in the back is that Mira? I can't tell, she looks so different :S**

**I'd like to thank _scythe's seranade_ for reviewing, cause you won't let me PM you to thank you xP **

**Disclaimer: The master of trolling, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

All three women stared each other down.

"I won't back down, regardless of who my opponent is," Erza stated. Kagura looked at Erza, wondering why she was hiding Jellal. She heard from Millianna that the amount pain Jellal caused Erza should be unforgivable. Yet, here she was, hiding Jellal.

"You've caused the foundation of my guild to become quite unsteady; especially your guilds, Erza, Kagura," Minerva informed them. She spoke as if they were just having a regular conversation, looking at ease and brimming with confidence.

"There's no way to predict how this will turn out," Lisanna said, rubbing her arm nervously as she watched their exchange.

"There's no way Erza'll lose!" Cana said, lifting her bottle of alcohol.

"Don't underestimate Kagura," the members of Mermaid Heel said.

"We're counting on you."

"Erza… and Kagura… I've memorized their strength," Rufus said from his spot lying on the ground.

"Too bad… this is our lady's victory. Not only is she the master's daughter, her skill is unrivaled in Sabertooth. She is the strongest mage in our guild; even the twin dragons cannot hold a candle to her."

"Try and desperately claw your way back to the top all you want. I'll just have to end your delusions here and now," Minerva told them smugly. '_Sabertooth is Fiore's only number one guild_.'

"You talk too much," Erza told Minerva.

"Enough chit-chat. Come," Kagura challenged. The mood changed between the three. They all stared at each other, ready to strike. Suspense hung in the air as they waited to see who would make the first move. The three women charged to the center at once, brandishing their weapons and magic. The clash of Kagura's sheathed sword, Erza's sword, and Minerva's hand surrounded in magic sent a huge shockwave rippling around them, kicking up dust and dirt. The trees around them bent backwards from the force. They all pulled back, and Erza followed up with a slash to Minerva with her right sword, and used the left one to block the strike from behind by Kagura. Kagura and Minerva blocked the strikes.

"Uwah!" Erza said as Minerva sent her flying back with her magic, her swords managing to block the attack. Kagura charged at Minerva as she pushed Erza back, landing a kick to Minerva's face. Erza flipped mid-air and landed in a crouching position. Kagura took a glance back as Erza planted her sword in the ground, using it as a pole to land a flying side kick at her face.

"Kuh!" The force of the kick sent her crashing through the stone edges on the area they were on and Erza jumped after her in hot pursuit. Kagura managed to stop herself by pushing off the ground as she rolled to land in a crouching position. Erza flew past her and landed hard on the ground. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of Kagura's face and magic engulfed her as Minerva sent a blast at her point-blank. The force of the attack destroyed the stone, sloped bridge around Kagura.

"I see…" Minerva started as she started turning, noticing Erza above her after she finished her attack.

"You-!" Minerva finished in surprise as Kagura jabbed her sword into Minerva's side, sending her flying. Erza kicked both feet downwards as Kagura blocked with her sword, having been in Minerva's old spot, straining at the impact and her backwards bent position. Minerva saw her chance after having been pushed by Kagura. She pointed her two fingers in a V shape at her slightly curved palm and started chanting.

"Disappear." Two spheres appeared around Erza and Kagura, catching them off guard.

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus," she chanted, swirling her arms around her.

"Yakuma's spell of the 18 Combat Gods?!" Mavis yelled in panic, shock, and disbelief.

"Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva finished as a gigantic muscular man, looking more like a beast, appeared before her after emerging through the ground, engulfed in a white light. His hair and beard were long and wild, his teeth were more like fangs and intricate tattoos were all over his body. A column of light appeared, blasting apart the area the women were fighting. The spectators were silent as they watched with their eyes and mouths wide open as they watched the destruction.

"What was that?" Gajeel wondered, looking in the direction he heard the sound and saw the light come from.

"A mage capable… to that extent…" Jura said as he took note of the destruction, knowing that mage was a threat.

"That's our lady," Orga said. Juvia and Chelia had stopped their hair and cheek pulling as they saw a blinding white light, staring at it in alarm and confusion. As the dust cleared, Minerva and all the spectators saw that Erza and Kagura were alright. Their clothes were torn in the sleeves and leggings, but they still stood with only a few scrapes and bruises.

"They're unfazed!" the judges yelled with matching shocked faces as they all leaned backwards in their seats. Yajima and Mato-kun's hat's popped off their heads and Chapati's hair stood straight up.

"What's with those three?"

"This is beyond amazing!"

"They're monsters!" were heard from the crowd as they expressed their shock.

"They're evenly matched," Ren said.

"For now," Hibiki said as the trimen continued to watch the heated battle.

"I see… I never knew you two were so… durable," Minerva said calmly. Erza and Kagura didn't respond to her remark.

"There will be no end if I continue toying with you," Minerva said as she threw down her fedora.

"Let's make things a little more… interesting, shall we?" she said as she summoned a glob of magic. Inside of it Millianna was bound by the glob and looked like she was in pain.

"I caught a stray kitten," Minerva boasted, wanted to get a reaction from them.

"Millianna!" Erza and Kagura shouted.

"Can you see her face withering in agony? Within this space her magic is being continuously sapped from her," she explained.

"That's dirty!" the members of Mermaid Heel yelled in outrage.

"Spare me your rage. I have no intention of using her as a hostage. I only want to make things more exciting, remember?" she reminded them. Erza and Kagura glared at Minerva, their faces filled with rage.

"Now those are the expressions I want to see," Minerva said, her face darkening as well. '_This'll be fun._'

* * *

"So that's how it is… But if what you say is true, then we must stop the games immediately!" Durton told Princess Hisui.

"That's impossible. I still have my doubts about that person," Hisui told him as she gazed down at the city.

"Regardless, even if the words are lies. If it affects the safety of the citizens we must-"he tried reasoning but was cut off.

"That person can see into the future… and has predicted the outcome of the Grand Magic Games." Durton looked at her questioningly, wondering what she was getting at.

"According to this person, a guild will win with an outrageous outcome."

"Outrageous… outcome?"

"An outcome so amazing that no one in their wildest dreams could predict it. If it does come true… then I have no choice but to believe that person," she told him.

"Risking the future of the country on the results of the games is just ludicrous!" Durton shouted at the princess.

"It hasn't been determined yet. Even as we speak, I have doubts that things will turn out that way," Hisui said, turning towards him with a stubborn look on her face.

"And if… if it really does become a reality?" Durton asked her, wanting to know what she planned. Hisui looked at him with a conflicted expression.

"Then, I will have no choice but to believe that this individual can see into the future," she admitted.

"And then I will have to open the gates to eclipse willingly." Suddenly, Princess Hisui and Durton saw a column of light appear from the arena. Durton gasped at the sight.

"What's wrong?" he asked the princess, noticing that she was deathly pale. She whipped around to face him, startling him a bit.

"It's begun," she whispered.

"It has? How do you know? This mysterious individual could have gotten this information somehow," he tried reasoning once again, though he was starting to doubt his words.

"Because the individual… says she came from the future."

* * *

The group walked further into the city, stopping at a very plain looking area. They stood in front of a very plain, but sturdy looking house. The sky suddenly lit up as light streamed from the direction of the arena.

"What is that?!" they yelled. Natsu looked itching to charge to the arena and see what was going on. The mysterious woman opened the door and motioned for them to come inside. Natsu and Wendy's noses started twitching. The house smelled weird and they couldn't catch any scents, though it did look like someone was living in here. It only had the necessary furniture and appliances, but nothing else to give any hint of who the woman was. The woman motioned for them to sit as they all sat down on the couches in the living room. Wendy and the Exceeds sat on one couch while Natsu and Lucy sat on the other as the woman disappeared into another room, returning with a lacrima. Setting it on the table in front of them, she turned it on. A floating image of Erza's battle appeared in front of them.

"Thank you," Lucy said, earning a nod and a ghost of a smile. For some reason, Lucy felt the woman was just as worried about the battle as she was. A light pecking noise was heard from the kitchen window. Wendy got up and opened the window, allowing Mira in and transform back into her beautiful human form.

"I'm back," Mira said with a smile, explaining everything she told gramps. The woman nodded in approval and brought one of the kitchen chairs in to sit, placing it as far away as she could from the group.

"Oh, is that Erza's battle?" Mira wondered, sitting on the couch next to Wendy. Natsu stretched his arm out behind Lucy's head, letting it rest on top of the couch. Natsu and Lucy felt the woman looking watching them and looked at her. Natsu looked at her in confusion as he saw her give them a sad smile and a single tear fell down her cheek. Lucy looked at her in confusion also, but her sad smile and tear made her heart hurt. It reminded her of a memory from long ago, but she couldn't remember, and the feeling of familiarity from the woman wasn't helping either.

"Hey Lucy, why're you crying?" Natsu asked with concern. Lucy touched her cheek, realizing that she had been crying. Turning towards her best friend, she looked into his eyes with a helpless look.

"I don't know, Natsu. I really don't know."

* * *

**OMG asdfjkl! DID YOU READ CHAPTER 312?! IT was just so asdfjghpjjmslfhwor! Mashima-sensei SO went there! OMG THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! GAAAHHH! I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE! But I won't since I want to find out what happens next, and then I wouldn't be able to update xP Anyway, stay tuned! Ciao! **


	11. Erza Vs Kagura

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I had exams and presentations, and didn't feel right posting a notice up and making you think it's a chapter. It's happened to me, and I felt sad when it did. So that's why, but also cause I couldn't think of anything for the CURRENT arc. My brain kept thinking of stuff for future chapters, so I ended up having quite a bit of material on future chapters than the current one. Well, once I get to that part this story will be rolling a lot faster (hopefully!)! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima the Troller owns Fairy Tail, not me!**

* * *

"Yes, I like those expressions," Minerva said to Kagura and Erza.

"Release Milianna," Kagura ground out through gritted teeth.

"It's time I show you how a real king fights," Minerva said, ignoring Kagura's demand.

"I will not ask again. Release her while you still have breath in your body," Kagura threatened, getting into a stance, ready to draw her sword.

"Just try," Minerva taunted. Kagura was more than willing, appearing before Kagura in an instant. '_So fast_!' Erza thought, admiring her speed.

"You shall be the second tiger I devour." Her sword was a blur as she swung it towards Minerva. However at the last second Minerva disappeared and Erza appeared, taking her place as it approached her. Both Kagura and Erza were surprised, but Kagura didn't stop her strike. Erza quickly blocked her strike, the sound vibrating throughout the arena. The crowd was stunned as they saw Minerva where Erza was. '_They switched places?_' Kagura thought. Erza was thinking a very similar thing.

"Why don't you two settle this. The victor can become my prey," Minerva said, sending Milianna away. She turned her backs towards them.

"Ridiculous. You were the one who interrupted in the first place," Erza retorted, still struggling against Kagura's sword.

"Pulling strings and making others move to your whim. That is what makes a king," Kagura calmly replied.

"You two should be flattered. Even someone was renowned as me would be lucky to leave unscathed if I took you both on. See, I even gave you a compliment," Kagura said as she started to walk away.

"Remember this. A king will use any means necessary to win."

"Give Milianna back!" Erza yelled at Minerva, causing Kagura to twitch.

"Don't you dare…" Kagura said threateningly to Erza, her eyes filled with rage. Erza looked at her in confusion and surprise, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Don't you dare pretend to be her friend!" Kagura shouted, pushing Erza back.

"It seems you two have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you be," Minerva said as she continued to walk away.

"I accept your condition! So release Milianna at once!" Kagura shouted, whipping her head to face Minerva. But Minerva had already disappeared.

"It seems she got the best of us," Erza said. Kagura looked at her with deadly eyes, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Silence. I will strike you down, then the tiger lady."

* * *

"Dammit! The First's plan has gone to hell. Where'd it go wrong?" Gajeel wondered as he searched a building. The First sniffed at Gajeels comment from the stands.

"It's not my fault," she said, tearing up. Makarov started to panic again.

"Of course it isn't," he said.

"Gajeel's just being a jerk," Levy added, though she didn't mean it. They continued to watch the screens as Gajeel met Rogue.

"Gajeel."

"Persistent bastard, aren't ya? I'm not the Salamander, so don't expect any mercy," Gajeel warned.

In another area, Laxus faced against Orga.

"So we finally meet, Laxus."

"Black Lightning, huh," Laxus said, his arms crossed under his coat.

"So you've noticed. I am the Lightning God Slayer of Sabertooth. My lightning slays gods," Orga stated, black lightning crackling around him.

"Slaying gods huh. Ain't nothing compared to killing Fairies," Laxus retorted with a smirk, lightning crackling around him also.

* * *

"They're steadily finding their opponents," Chapati announced.

"I don't see Sting-kun anywhere," Yajima pointed out.

"We can't seem to locate him anywhere with the visual lacrimas," Mato-kun announced.

* * *

Screens of all the fighters appeared before Princess Hisui and Durton, watching the games.

"I'm sceptical. Will this really end as that person said?" Durton asked the princess, doubtful it will come true.

"That's what makes this believable if it actually comes true," Hisui replied as they continued to watch.

* * *

Sting was sitting in between buildings, hidden from view.

"How dirty of our lady," Sting said to himself.

"I'm fine if everyone wants to do as they please." He chuckled to himself.

"With this strategy I came up with, victory will be ours. Watch me, Lector."

* * *

Erza and Kagura faced off as the crowd cheered wildly.

"It's time we settle this," Erza said.

"I won't hold back," Kagura said, charging at Erza.

"Fine with me!" Erza blocked Kagura's strike. To Erza's surprise, her sword was pushed back. She was knocked back, off her feet, and requipped into her Knight Armour.

"Pentagram sword!" Erza tried using on Kagura, who dodged it. She was above Erza.

"Blade of Resentment." Kagura got into her Mighty Pose stance as she fell towards Erza, right behind her. She sent Erza crashing through the stone, destroying it and sending her falling down the inside of the building.

"Gwaaahhh!" Kagura got into her Slash pose as she followed Erza's descent.

"Adamant Armour!" Erza requipped into, crossing her arms in front of herself to protect herself.

"Gwah!" Erza cried in surprise as Kagura cut through her armour, blood gushing out as she passed Erza.

"No way!" Nab yelled in disbelief.

"That armour stopped Jupiter!" Max cried out in disbelief at how easily it was cut.

"She hasn't even drawn her sword yet," Warren said fearfully.

"Overwhelming," Makarov said as he watched, sweating slightly at how unbelievable it was.

Erza coughed out blood as she fell.

"This is only the beginning," Kagura said emotionlessly to Erza. Erza requipped into her Soaring Armour and used Sonic Claw on Kagura. It had no effect on her, only ripping a bit of her clothes. In that moment Kagura landed a strike on Erza, cutting her once again.

"Erza-"Jet started clutching his head in disbelief and confusion.

"-took the damage instead?!" Droy finished, baffled.

"This is insane!" Macao shouted. Erza landed hard on the ground while Kagura landed on her feet.

"To think there is a lady stronger than Erza," Ren said.

"I did not see this coming," Hibiki said. Erza struggled to get up, changing back into her original clothes. Blood trailed from her wounds.

"This is an eye opener. I did not expect someone as strong as you," Erza said as she panted.

"This power, is it fueled by your hatred for Jellal?" Erza asked, still on her hands and knees. Blood trailed over her eye and down her face. This struck a chord in Kagura as she sent a powerful kick to Erza's mid-section. Erza was sent flying and slammed into a pillar. Dust flew as Erza panted heavily on the ground, barely sitting up.

"I don't care… how great of a grudge you have… against him… But," Erza panted as Kagura walked steadily towards her, a demonic look in her eyes devoid of emotion. Her eyes were filled with hate, her sole objective to crush Erza.

"Don't drag Millianna down with you! She just started looking towards the future!" Erza said, looking at Kagura through one eye.

"It's her own choice,"Kagura said with the demonic look still in her eyes.

"Agh!" Kagura slashed Erza, sending her crashing through the pillar.

"My will reflects hers. To kill Jellal."

"What *cough cough* happened between you two?!" Erza gasped as she coughed out more blood, panting as she tried to get air into her lungs. Kagura paused, making Erza look at her and wonder why she was so quiet.

"I'm sure you were familiar with him as well," Kagura started.

"Simon was my brother, and he was murdered by Jellal." Erza's eyes widened in realization. '_Simon's sister!_'

"We were poor and orphaned, but we were happy. The child hunt 15 years ago however brought that to a violent end. I managed to escape, and spent every waking moment searching for him. Then I had my fortunate encounter with Milianna, and she told me about his death," Kagura said. Erza's shoulders started to shake from her emotions as she listened.

"She told me how he was a slave for Jellal for years, and was then murdered by him. My vision has been shrouded in darkness since that revelation. On that day, I vowed to avenge my brother… and drown my blade in Jellal's blood with my own hands." Kagura now stood before Erza as she laid on the ground.

"Milianna… wasn't present during that battle," Erza said as she got onto her knees.

"Only I, Natsu, Jellal, and Simon… were there. It's only half the truth that Simon died by Jellal's hand. But the reason he died… was because of me," Erza said, her eyes filling with tears. Kagura looked at her in disbelief as she continued to talk.

"You would go this far… to protect that scum?" Kagura said, shaking.

"No, it's the truth," Erza said, shaking from her emotions.

"My weakness was what killed Simon," Erza said as she cried. Kagura started shaking uncontrollably. She clutched the hilt of her sword, wanting to draw it as her rage built.

"Kagura!"

"Is she gonna do it?!"

"You mustn't unsheathe it!" the members of Mermaid Heel shouted at her, pleading with her. She paid them no heed as images of Simon flashed in her mind, tears welling up in her eyes. Her tears spilled over as she pictured his smiling face, giving her resolve.

"Aaaahhhh!" she cried as she started to unsheathe her sword.

"Forgive me," Erza said as she hung her head, tears falling. Kagura swung her sword and the crowd covered their eyes and watched in disbelief.

* * *

"No!" the Fairy Tail mages shouted in the safe house. Wendy buried her face in Mira's chest as she held her. Lucy clung to Natsu, shaking uncontrollably. He wrapped her arms around Lucy and held her as they watched a spray of crimson rise into the air. No one noticed the armrest of the chair the hooded woman sat on splinter under her grip, or when she slipped out of the room and into another, closing the door. She huddled in a corner and cried, knowing what was going to happen. This was just the beginning, and tomorrow would be much worse if they didn't make it in time. She silently prayed in her heart.

'_Please. Please let us be on time.'_

* * *

**Oh my god, don't you love the chapter covers of 314 and 315?! Gray and Natsu are so hawt and cool~ x3! I especially liked the picture of Natsu, couldn't help but think he's Lucy's prince or knight in it. But Did you read 316?! OH MY GOD! Things are heating up! I wonder what the unbelievable outcome is going to be though. So much suspense! But switching from writing my Christmas Fanfic (which I realize I never told you guys after rereading my chapters. It's called "A Fairy Tail Christmas". Original, huh?) with all its happiness and laid backness, and then to this serious one is throwing me off :S But I will finish them both! Have no fear! Anyway, stay tuned! I have a LOT of stuff in mind after the Grand Magic Games arc!**

**Here's a sneak peek: **

_His tears fell harder as he looked at her. _

_"__I killed Lucy."_

**Oh snap, what did I do! Hahaha, just kidding, I know what I'm doing x3 But don't worry; this isn't going to turn into a tragedy! Anyway, Ciao for now!**

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION, PLEASE READ!**_

**Okay guys, you know the part where Lucy sings? Should I put in my own lyrics or just let you guys try to imagine her singing something? I wanna know what you guys want! (It'd be kinda embarrassing if I put it down but no one wanted it eheheh) Thanks in advance! Please Review or PM me!**


	12. I Remember You

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of "Fighting Against Fate"! Have you read Chapter 317? Oh, that cute little head bump~! They kill me with feels, but Chapter 318 took the cake! Kyaa~ Gajeel! He finally got his cool moment! And OMG that revelation about Rougue! It's genius! I sensed a GaLe moment there, but it could be just my imagination ;3 Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; you know it, so let's move on to the chapter!**

* * *

'_Her killing intent is for real_,' Makarov thought in shock, worried for Erza. The crowd and judges covered their eyes in dread and fear as Kagura continued to scream in rage and sorrow, unsheathing her sword and swinging it towards Erza's head.

"I'm sorry," Erza repeated, her tears still streaming down her face, hanging her head. A huge slash tore through the town, the shockwave blowing apart buildings. The crowd watched in shock as a spray of blood appeared.

"But I will not die here," Erza said as she deflected the blow, her shoulder bleeding. Fairy Tail breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was okay. The parts of buildings that were cleanly sliced by Kagura's attack fell to the ground as Erza got up, her eyes hidden under the shadow of her bangs.

"I was saved by Simon. By Uncle Rob… By my friends," Erza said as she started requipping.

"To give up the life they saved so easily, would be like a slap in the face to them," she said, wearing a sarashi and flaming kimono bottoms, pointing her sword towards Kagura.

"Both you and Jellal… I'll kill you both!" Kagura yelled with a crazed look in her eyes.

"If your rage is the source of your power, then so be it," Erza said calmly, blocking a strike to her head with both hands on the hilt of her sword as Kagura swung savagely.

"I won't trample on your feelings," she continued, getting ready to swing her sword.

"But I won't give in to them either." The members of Mermaid Heel watched in disbelief and sadness as Erza delt a lightning quick blow to Kagura, sending her airborne.

"That's Erza for you!" the members of Fairy Tail cheered wildly.

"What an amazing spirit! She pulled it off, even with her tattered body," Chapati announced in amazement.

"As expected," Yajima said with a smirk, expecting this comeback from her.

"A-Amazing," Mato-kun said, blown away with the turn of events.

"She defeated Kagura, even with Archenemy unsheathed."

"She… lost?" the members of Mermaid Heel said, watching their strongest mage fall.

'_Amazing. Even I had trouble following that instantaneous slash with my eyes_,' Makarov admired, seeing how much Erza had grown. Erza continued to pant heavily as Kagura struggled to get to her feet.

"Kagura is rising! It isn't over yet!"

"I'm… I'm…" Kagura panted, swaying on her feet.

"Watch out!" Erza shouted when she noticed the pillar crumbling above Kagura. It plummeted towards her and landed in a heap on the ground, kicking up dust. Everyone was shocked as they looked at the rubble.

"Eh…?" Kagura said, dumbstruck as Erza groaned in pain. She had pushed Kagura out of the way, but she hadn't been fast enough as the pillar crushed her right foot underneath it.

"Why…?"

"I… I remember you…" Erza replied as she twitched and panted from the pain. Kagura looked at her in shock.

"I… knew you as… Simon's… sister, but I couldn't… put a name to your… face… That was as much… I could remember…" she ground out, but looked at her kindly.

"It… it can't be…" Kagura shook from what Erza said. It couldn't be possible.

"Yes… It is… I'm from Rosemary Village too. Just like you… and Simon." Kagura gasped, recalling a memory of that fateful day.

* * *

_The villagers screamed as houses were burned and people were killed, running crazily to escape. Cries of pain, death, and pleads for help echoed throughout the chaotic night. _

"_Enslave the kids! Murder the adults!" the followers of Zeref shouted as they begun the child hunt. _

"_Brother… Where are you…?" a very young Kagura cried into the night, searching for him as she sobbed. A hand suddenly clasped hers._

"_You'll get caught if you stay out here in the open!" a young girl with short scarlet hair said as she dragged Yukino. _

"_But… my big brother…" she weakly protested. They took a turn and hid behind the corner of a house as more followers appeared. _

"_I heard a child's voice over there!" they yelled, calling for more men._

"_Quick, in here," the girl told her, putting her into the crate by the house. _

"_What about you?" Kagura asked, her voice and body quivering from shock and fear. _

"_Don't worry about me. I'll find someplace else to hide. Live on," a young Erza said before shutting the lid and running away. _

"_I found one! Grab her!" Kagura heard from inside as she quivered and silently sobbed. Erza had tried to run, but they had caught up with her; taking her with the rest of the kidnapped children. _

* * *

"You're… from that… time," Kagura sobbed as tears poured, covering her mouth with her gloved hands. Her shoulders quivered from all the emotions running through her.

"Simon would talk my ears off with stories of you. It always weighed heavily on me, whether you escaped or not," Erza replied. Even though she was exhausted and in pain, she still gave her a kind expression and a warm smile. Kagura slowly lowered her hands after hearing Erza's words, her tears and shaking never stopping.

"Even to this day," she finished, making Kagura hug herself as she cried harder. She got up and lifted the pillar off Erza's leg, flipping it over.

"I… don't know how I feel. I need time to process it all, but I admit one thing," Kagura said, turning towards Erza, who sat on the ground and supported herself by placing her hands on the ground.

"I lo-" Minerva ran her through from behind before she could finish, her blade missing anything vital. Erza watched in shock, and the members of Mermaid Heel looked in shock, disbelief, and cried as Kagura slowly fell to the ground.

"Erza is the victor… but the points go to me," Minerva boasted, Kagura's blood still on her blade. She looked down at them demonically.

"Now you see first-hand how a king fights. Our appetite can only be appeased by the most delectable morsel," she stated as 5 points were added to Sabertooth's score, making them number 1 with 54 points.

"Like the heads of Mermaids… or Fairies with their wings ripped to shreds," she laughed madly.

"You-!" Erza hissed, giving her a murderous glare as she continued to laugh. She stopped laughing and tossed her sword to the side. Kagura lay there, clutching her wound as she coughed some blood.

"You… witch…" Erza hissed, clutching her twitching, bloody mess of a leg. Her body shook from the pain and emotions.

"Erza shall be my main course then. But it will be… anti-climactic with all the damage you've sustained."

"Mil…ia…" Kagura wheezed, catching her look.

"Please… rescue…Mil…" she begged, tears streaming again.

"Roger," Erza said with a determined look.

"Milianna? That harmless kitten?" Minerva questioned, wrapping her hand in magic. She sent an unconscious Milianna out of the blob and to the ground, as if she was disposing of garbage. Kagura weakly looked over while Erza looked in shock.

"She's already down. More points for me." Sabertooth gained another point on the score board, making it now 55 points. Erza dragged herself to Milianna, her bloodied leg leaving a trail in its wake.

"Mil…ianna," Erza said, as her body shook from pain and exertion.

"Er…chan?" Milianna said weakly, only able to crack her eyes open before falling unconscious again.

"Milianna!" Erza cried, holding her. She felt something warm and sticky on her hands. She pulled her hand back and saw that blood coated it. Laying her face down gently, she moved her cape off her back. Multiple cuts and slashes lined her back as they overlapped each other.

"It was so boring waiting for you guys to finish. I had to entertain myself a bit," Minerva said nonchalant, as if it was the most logical thing to do. Erza whipped her head towards Minerva, her eyes hidden in a shadow.

"Her screams were music to my ears," Minerva said, waiting for Erza's reaction. A dark aura filled with rage and murderous intent surrounded her as she looked at Minerva with an inhuman look in her eyes. Words could never describe how much hate and rage she had for her. None.

* * *

Natsu broke the end table beside him when he slammed his fist into it, shattering it into pieces. No one said anything as they were in their all caught up in their own outrage. Yukino had come down after making sure Arcadios was okay and watched in horror at what Minerva had done. She was disgusted that this was the type of guild she had dreamed of joining. Happy had his paws clenched to his sides as he watched with tears running down his face. Mira had covered her mouth with her hands in horror, while Wendy held Carla close. Lily glared daggers at the image. Lucy sat there silently, her face pale with her hands clenched in her lap. '_How could she do this?_' kept repeating in her mind, but she knew the answer. She felt for Milianna, knowing the pain she had to go through at the hands of Minerva, and it made her nauseous. How could someone do that to another person for entertainment? She never wanted to understand such sick and twisted ideas. Above all she was worried about Erza, with her damaged leg. Lucy wanted her to win and believed in her, but things weren't looking good for her. She wanted to be there for her, even if it was just in the stands.

'_Shh, be patience,'_ a voice whispered. Surprised, Lucy looked around to see where the voice came from. Her head started to hurt a bit.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, noticing her odd behaviour. She opened her mouth to reply. '_Shh,_' it said again. That was probably when she fainted.

* * *

**Bam! Done! Sorry it's late again :S But Gajeel is so cool! OMG! You worry about him, Levy! Ooooh, it's getting so exciting! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I had some mixed feelings about it :S And the mystery around Lucy thickens (I think)! Dun Dun DUUUNNN! Ciao for now! **

**_NOTE_:**** Okay, I'm asking again (and probably will until I get to this part) but you guys want me to try and make my own lyrics when Lucy sings (she WILL sing) or just forget the lyrics and sorta describe her singing-ish? Sorry if I sound confusing, but I wanna know if you guys want me to put lyrics (well, it's gonna sound like a poem xP) in or not. **

**Thanks in advance!**


	13. Note: BIG NEWS! THE MOVIE IS OUT!

**Sorry guys, but this isn't a new chapter; it's even better news! **

**THE DAY HAS COME! THE FAIRY TAIL MOVIE IS OUT AND ****SUBBED ****PEOPLE! SUBBED AND OUT! Throw that cat you died blue and scream "IT'S OUT!", go get some shaved ice, drown your popcorn in hot sauce, lock your door with a golden key, and arm yourself with a sword against all interrupters and sit back AND WATCH! CAUSE IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME PEOPLE! **

**That's all I have to say. Oh, the feels! Animeultima, I thank thee! Not only do I get a new episode, but the MOVIE! Thank you!**

**Thanks for listening to my ramblings, not get out there and watch it! I haven't… YET, but tell me how awesome it is! I might not because of homework (stupid homework and my sense of obligation! )**

**P.S I'll update "Fighting Against Fate" and "A Fairy Tail Christmas" soon hopefully, I just need a break from homework. Please be patient! Sorry!**


	14. Note: Here's the link!

_**To scythe's serenade-**_** Sure! **

**Here's the link for the Fairy Tail movie on animeultima !**

.tv/fairy-tail-houou-no-miko-episode-1-english-subbed/

**You should also watch the 5****th**** OVA that's a preview to the movie! It's a good introduction! **

.tv/fairy-tail-houou-no-miko-oad-episode-1-english-subbed/

**Oh, the feels in the 5****th**** OVA! I got misty-eyed cause of Momon! Now I'm gonna go watch the MOVIE and the new episode! I finally pushed that stupid homework aside and I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS MAN! Ciao for now! **

**P.S: Okay guys, something's really messed up and it won't let me put a link up (I'm probably doing it wrong) but put animeultima infront of the .tv and that's the website. Sorry, don't know why I can't do it, but I think it's easy enough to type out xP **


	15. Friends

**Hey everyone! I love the new opening and ending songs for Fairy Tail! They fit the current the arc so well! xD But don't you love the colour chapter on Ch. 318 of Natsu in traveling clothes and his bangs down? He looks so cool and serious! But seriously Happy, you're napping beside a skull :P But that Gale cover! Kyaa~! BUT BIGGER NEWS! The MOVIE WAS AWESOME! I LOVED IT! NALU MOMENTS! SO funny too x3 Gajeel is the ULTIMATE spy! So funny, at the bar with a glass and a random bolt in it xD I loved the opening song too! Got me in the mood x3 Anyway, it's Gajeel's time to shine! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**To scythe's serenade**_**: **_**Thank you for reviewing the last three chapters! Thanks for the advice! I appreciate it, really! **_

_**unyu: **__**Thank you for reviewing! Sorry I didn't get to thank you sooner, I was being a scatter brain, forgive me! I'm glad you like it!**_

**Disclaimer: Grab a copy of Fairy Tail and look at the author's name. Yeah, that's right, my name isn't on it. **

* * *

'_What… is this? Where… am I…?' Lucy wondered as she floated in darkness. Suddenly, her feet found ground, and a scenery she knew appeared around her. _

'_The… estate?' she thought in confusion. It was dark out, and the stars shone brightly above as she found herself in the garden she and her mama loved. A blonde girl burst out the doors and into the garden sobbing. _

'_Me…?' she realized as the 10-year-old Lucy continued to run deeper into the garden. She suddenly felt the same emotions as her younger self, recalling the memories of that day. _

'_Oh. This was when mama died,' she thought sadly. She watched as her younger self ran around the garden, searching frantically. Lucy frowned. She didn't remember doing this, or what she was looking for in the first place. All she remembered was locking herself in her room, closing herself from the world. Little Lucy suddenly started wailing as she cried into the night. Lucy fell to her knees, sadness gripping her heart. She knew she was devastated at her mother's death, but this pain was something different. Lucy knew this pain, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember from where and why. _

"_Hello?! Where are you?!" her younger self cried into the night, her searching growing frantic and her sobs harder. _

'_I don't remember this. I… was looking for someone?' she wondered in confusion. She thought this was all a dream, but her heart told her it was real; a memory forgotten. _

"_I need you! Where are you?! Please, come out!" she sobbed. Lucy started to sob too. She felt… abandoned. Betrayed. Alone. _

"_You promised!" she wailed before collapsing onto the ground, sobs racking her body. In a small corner of Lucy's mind, she wondered what promise, but her heart told her she knew. And like her younger self, she collapsed onto the grass and cried. _

'_You promised. Please… come out… I need you,' Lucy whispered, their sobs echoing into the night. _

"…_cy! L…y!" she faintly heard echoing into the night. She lifted her face and looked around, wondering where it was coming from. Getting up, she scanned the area, the voice growing louder and clearer. _

"_Lucy!" _

'_Natsu?!' she shouted, wondering where he was. His voice continued to call her name, growing louder and stronger. The dream started to slowly fade, the edges of the scenery fading to white. She heard rustling and saw that Little Lucy sat up, gripping the grass so hard her knuckles turned white. The dream had faded that only the area around Little Lucy was left, and she too started to fade. _

'_Stop! Not yet!' Lucy shouted. She knew that she was going to call the person's name that she'd been looking for. Little Lucy's mouth opened to plead one last time, and Lucy felt herself being pulled out of the dream. _

'_Just a little longer!' she begged, and as her younger self opened her mouth to shout, Lucy reached her hand out, as if trying to grab the dream before it faded. _

"_Please, come out-"was all she heard before being sucked out of the dream and everything faded to white. _

* * *

"Gotcha!" Gajeel delt a quick blow with his right arm to Rogue and followed it up with an Iron Dragon Pillar with his left arm. Rogue was sent backwards, but landed on his feet as he skid backwards.

"You ain't gonna surpass me in a day. Give up. The two of you combined couldn't take on Salamander. There's no way you're gonna-"

"You… do not possess the same amount of strength as Natsu Dragneel," Rogue interrupted Gajeel, rising to his feet.

"What was that?" Gajeel said, a vein popping out of his temple. Gajeel continued to land punches and kicks on Rogue, not letting him have the chance to fight back. He sent him flying with a powerful round house. Rogue rolled and landed on all fours, panting heavily.

"Rogue," Frosch sobbed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I dare you to repeat what you said," Gajeel said as he towered over Rogue menacingly.

"I'm beginning to understand… why you joined Fairy Tail," Rogue said as he stared at the ground.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember some kid wet behind the ears…" Rogue said, making Gajeel wonder what he was talking about.

"After all, I was just some kid who was infatuated with Phantom Lord, your former guild." Rogue continued to look at the ground as he spoke.

"So much so that I planned on joining when I got older. I idolized you," he admitted.

"But then the guild crumbled after the defeat by Fairy Tail. What made it harder to swallow… was when you joined Fairy Tail. It left me dumbfounded… How could you join the guild that destroyed your own?" he said, voicing old questions. Gajeel didn't say anything as Rogue continued to talk, just watch and listen in silence.

"There had to be something profound about Fairy Tail that would make you join. To call it your home… And I slowly began to see why," Rogue said, finally finding the answer.

"Friends, right?" he said with a small, soft smile.

"It's a foreign concept in Sabertooth. We're only minions of the Master. Where orders were absolute, and victory the only acceptable result," he said ruefully, memories of all the cruelties his guild had done flashed in his mind.

'_A guild… should look after their friends.'_ Natsu's words continued to ring in his head.

"What is a guild? What are friends? For what reason… do I fight?" Rogue questioned to himself, looking at the ground with confused and lost eyes.

"It also explains your strength… and why we're no match for you," he admitted. _'The lady doesn't apply, she's in a league of her own… I guess it applies to Sting too, now that Lector's death has awakened him,'_ Rogue thought to himself.

"Get up," Gajeel said, breaking his silence. It surprised Rogue and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You still don't get it," Gajeel said, earning a confused look from Rogue.

"Heh," Gajeel said with a toothy smirk. He bent down to Rogue's height.

"That frog. You think of him as a friend, right?" he said seriously, looking into Rogue's eyes.

"Frog?" Rogue questioned, wondering who Gajeel was referring to.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said from the sidelines.

"Frosch is a cat!" Rogue shouted as he stood when he realized who Gajeel was talking about, getting flustered.

"I know he's an Exceed," Gajeel said with a smirk, getting up also. Rogue didn't say anything and his body shook, realizing that Gajeel was making fun of him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rogue looked away in defeat with a smile, knowing Gajeel was right.

"Yes, I consider Frosch my friend," he admitted.

"Rogue," Frosch said happily, tears of happiness gathering in his eyes.

"Gajeel," Levy said with a soft smile, thinking he could be so sweet at times.

"Heh heh, whatcha smilin' for Levy?" Cana asked with a smirk, making Levy blush.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered. Cana smirk grew and she opened her mouth to tease Levy some more.

"Oh Cana, stop teasing Levy," Lisanna lightly scolded, earning a grateful smile from Levy.

"It was really sweet of Gajeel, right Levy?" Lisanna asked her, earning a nod.

"Yeah. He's usually mean and gruff, but he can be really kind at times. Well, in his own way," Levy said, watching Gajeel with a dreamy look. Lisanna's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Hmm, really? Like what times?" Lisanna asked, curious. Cana leaned in to listen, ready to hear the juicy bits.

"Wha-? N-no! I mean, there were no other times," she hastily said, realizing her mistake.

"So there were other times," Cana said, growing very interested.

"You guys!" Levy shouted in frustration, realizing she'd been caught. She crossed her arms and stared at Gajeel and Rogue intently, a frown on her face. Lisanna and Cana shared a look, knowing that Levy was going to try to ignore them. They shrugged and continued to watch. They'd get the story out of her after; all they needed was another little slip.

* * *

'_Friends, huh,'_ Gajeel thought with a smirk, thinking about the petite, blue haired bookworm sitting in the sidelines. They weren't so bad.

'_Damn, I'm getting soft,'_ he thought, not caring in the slightest. So what if he was, seeing the look she gave him and that blush on her cheeks was worth it.

"There's only one thing for me to do now," Rogue said, catching Gajeel's attention again.

"I surr-" Gajeel punched him in the gut and sent him flying before he could finish.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in outrage, wondering what he was doing.

"Were we just imagining that Gajeel earlier?" Cana wondered out loud.

"Maybe," Lisanna said doubtfully. Rogue looked at Gajeel in confusion, wondering why he would stop him.

"Get up. We ain't done yet," Gajeel commanded and Rogue slowly got up.

"You said winning was the only option didn't you? I don't know the details, but don't failures disappear?" Gajeel questioned as he walked up to Rogue. He heard bits and snippets, but summed up that the Celestial Mage from Sabertooth was expelled because of one loss. Rogue realized what Gajeel meant.

'_Will Fro disappear too because Fro is weak?'_ an image of a tearful Frosch asking him flashed in his mind. If he was to be expelled, who would look after Frosch? They could both leave, but that wouldn't stop Minerva and the master from punishing them, possibly doing the same thing to Frosch as Lector.

"Gajeel," Levy breathed in relief.

Gajeel stood in front of Rogue now and saw the turmoil in his eyes. He grabbed Rogue's shirt and lifted him up, bringing his face up to his and gave him a menacing look.

"Maybe I'll go after that frog after this," he threatened.

"You don-," Rogue began before Gajeel head butted him and released him. He landed on the ground, touching the red spot on his head.

"Gajeel," Levy said in defeat, slumping down on the railing in defeat and exasperation, a cloud of gloom gathering. She knew where this was going and his reasons, but people were going to think he was evil again. '_Well, I'll be there for him after,'_ she thought to herself as she watched them with a glum face. Really, he didn't have to do these kinds of things. She decided after the games, she'd have a looong talk with Gajeel, even though that was just the way he was.

"I'm not doing this for you," Gajeel said, looking down at Rogue with a sneer.

"I've got some time to kill after, so why don't I mess with your frog. Maybe then you'd be worth my time if you put up a fight, instead of crying like a baby," he said, but felt that he wasn't going to have time to kill after. Yup, he wasn't he decided as he felt a stare boring into his back. But if she was the one giving it, he didn't mind; well, not that much.

"He's a cat," Rogue said, getting up.

"After all that talk about friends, you ain't gonna do anything for yours?" he harshly said in Rogue's face, giving him a scalding look and grabbed him by the shirt again.

"Of course I am! I'm going to protect Frosch," Rogue replied angrily, hating his accusations.

"Yeah? Well you ain't doing that now. Maybe I will, just for kicks and laughs," Gajeel laughed evilly in his face.

"You wouldn't," Rogue said menacingly, doubting his assessment of Gajeel. If Gajeel was looking to get a rise out of him, he was doing a pretty good job.

"Geeheehee. Make me, princess. I would, so why don't you do something about it," Gajeel taunted. A murderous look appeared on Rogue's face before socking Gajeel in the face, making him release his shirt and fly. Gajeel rolled backwards and onto his feet easily.

"Is that the best you can do? You ain't gonna protect anyone with a punch like that," he continued to taunt.

"This is what a punch should feel like," Gajeel shouted before hitting him in the face with a right hook. Rogue crashed into some crates and coughed.

"I will protect my friends. I will defeat you," he said as he stood, activating his Dragon Force.

"Geeheehee. Finally serious, eh."

* * *

**Done! Sorry it's late, it was going to be longer, but I wanted to give you guys something. Next is a battle scene! Hope I don't mess it up :S But by the way, I want to thank everyone who's Reviewed, Favorite, and Followed "Fighting Against Fate"! Seeing all those notifications on my email made me happy! I'm glad you like it! I'm hoping to update my stories again soon, probably next week since I have 4 days off from school! :O I'm also hoping to put up a one-shot (tentative title: Firsts) soon too, so be on the lookout for it! Again, I thank you all for reading my story! You guys rock :D See you next time! **

**NOTE: Again, I'm asking if you guys want me to make my own song/poem or just describe Lucy's singing. I'm thinking about going with the song/poem, but I want to know what you guys think! Thanks again **_**scythe's serenade!**_

**P.S: I'm working on the next chapter in "A Fairy Tail Christmas" and it's gonna be a Jerza one. So hop on over when I update and paroose (I learned that word in English, so much fun to say!) it! **


	16. Gajeel Vs Rogue

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for such an uber late update! (I've been doing this a lot, haven't I -.-") There's school, and I've met THE hottest Bishi (I'm not swearing!) every created: Luka Crosszeria! He's so hot! Actually, all the bishi's in "Betrayal Knows My Name" by Hotaru Odagiri are super-hot! But I love Luka the most ;) I love the anime (Uraboku) too! My favourite part is the beginning, where Luka says in his sexy voice: **

"_Only I know your pain…_

_Your uncertainty…_

_Your loneliness…_

_I wish we could be together forever." _

**And the best part is!**

"_I'll say it as many times as you wish. _

_I will not betray you." _

**It was just too much! I especially loved the part where he said "**_I'll say it as many times as you wish_**" and the change in pitch just made my heart squeeze! Sorry 'bout that, I've fallen in love with this series, though I did have mixed feelings in the beginning. It seems to be going down the road of Shonen Ai, with hints of it but no actual actions. But after watching the anime I decided I loved it! It's to KAWAII! Anyway, the manga is pretty funny in places and serious most of the time, but the anime is serious with only a few funny parts. **

**Now you're wondering what this has to do with Fairy Tail (I know it doesn't belong here) but the voice actor of Sting is also the voice actor of Luka! It was just too much x3 He is THE perfect voice actor for Luka, and he also summons a dragon (Salamander! A.k.a Sodom). And Kuroto is like a male version of Erza and tried to kill people with a katana for making him drop his green tea ice cream x3 So there is a connection! (Sorry if it's really out there, but it's a cute and fluffy story about bonds and past lives). Anyway, sorry 'bout that, but check it out! It's not really Shonen Ai yet, but there are hints. Plus, the artwork is good and the characters are very deep. **

_**To scythe's serenade:**__** Thank you for your wonderful comments! They brightened up my day! I'm glad you think so! You're going to kill me with feels ;D Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter! And I'm REALLY sorry for updating so late! **_

**Disclaimer: The one true owner of Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima, who made Fairy Tail win! Booyah! I wouldn't have been able to pull that off so well. And Mashima also leaves us with these terrible cliff hangers too!**

* * *

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel launched at Rogue. It passed through Rogue harmlessly as his body became shadows. The debris cleared and Rogue was nowhere to be seen. Gajeel scanned the area, trying to see where he was. He didn't notice the shadow darting quickly across the ground and disappearing into his own. Gajeel felt a presence behind him and turned around quickly as Rogue appeared from within Gajeel's shadow and behind him. Dark, ominous shadows gather around Rogue's hand as he punched Gajeel, sending him flying.

"Gh!" Gajeel's eyes widen in surprise as Rogue quickly appears beside him as he flew, emerging from the shadows. His foot wrapped him shadows, he deals a powerful kick to Gajeel's back, sending him flying again in the opposite direction.

"Gwah!" Gajeel said as he crashed into a pillar, stone crumbling as he slid to the ground.

"Tch," Gajeel said as Rogue disappeared again as he got to his feet unsteadily. Gajeel quickly spun around, feeling a presence behind him, as he transformed his arm into his Iron Dragon's Sword. He slashed behind himself quickly, cutting through a shadow image of Rogue. Gajeel realized he was tricked and tried to turn around.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" The attack hit Gajeel head on.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed from the side lines as he was beaten around.

"Please, stop it!" she continued to scream at Rogue as he held Gajeel by the throat, slowly choking him.

"I'll put you to sleep," Rogue told Gajeel.

"Gah," Gajeel choked out as he was being strangled, but the determination in his eyes didn't falter. If anything, it grew. _'Like hell I'm going down. Especially like this,' _Gajeel thought as his grip on Rogue's hand tightened.

"It's useless," Rogue said as his grip tightened. He didn't want to accidentally kill Gajeel, but he still wouldn't pass out.

"If Salamander…. can do…. it…. then I… can too," Gajeel ground out before opening his mouth and inhaling.

"What are you?" Rogue questioned before his eyes widened. The shadows from the area and his own body were being sucked into Gajeel's mouth.

"You're eating it?!" Rogue shouted in surprise. A sudden swell of power surrounded Gajeel and the force threw Rogue back as darkness surrounded Gajeel.

"Gah!" Rogue hit the ground and got up, looking at Gajeel with wide eyes. With his body covered in smooth metal and shadows, so black that no light could cut through, seeping out of his body and surrounding him, Gajeel looked at Rogue with inhuman, unrecognizable eyes with a fanged smile.

'_Monster,'_ Rogue thought, taking an involuntary step back. His hair stood on end and his blood ran cold. The magical energy emanating from him was enormous.

"Gajeel?" Levy whispered hesitantly. He looked inhuman in his Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Mode, and it sent a shiver down her back.

"Rogue," Frosch said fearfully for his friend, tears in his eyes.

"Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue, huh. You think you could fool me, Ryos? For the disciple to challenge his master, it's a million years too early for you to even think about it," Gajeel said.  
"You admired me? What a bunch of bull. Someone like me is meant to be feared. What you felt was fear, not admiration. But it seems you've forgotten that," Gajeel said his face straight as he took a step towards Rogue, making the later take a step back. Gajeel's face broke into a maniacal grin as he looked at Rogue.

"It seems I have to teach you that again," Gajeel said and Rogue dived into a shadow. _'He can't follow me now,'_ Rogue thought, fear creeping into his heart.

"Geeheehee," Gajeel laughed before disappearing. The crowd looked around in confusion as the two mages disappeared.

'_He followed me!'_ Rogue panicked as both he and Gajeel became shadows. The darted all over the area, along pillars, the wall, and the ground, as Gajeel followed him. Gajeel suddenly darted ahead of Rogue and emerged from the shadow. He grabbed at Rogue's shadow and forcefully yanked him out, much to Rogue's shock. With his left hand grabbing Rogue's shirt, Gajeel turned his right fist into iron and punched Rogue.

"Rogue!" Frosch cried as Gajeel continued to beat Rogue, who tried to fight back but Gajeel easily dispelled his attacks, before throwing Rogue into the air. Frosch ran off and into the area, protecting Rogue the only thought in his mind as he ran faster.

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel sent the blast at Rogue who was in the air, unable to avoid it. The force of the attack was huge as it crumbled the stone under Gajeel's feet and made him sink into the ground slightly. The blast was huge and decimated the area, propelling Rogue higher into the air.

"Uwah!" Rogue yelled as the blast hit him. As he fell, his Shadow Drive disappeared and he could barely feel anything in his body. He hit the ground hard, dirt and dust flying up and he coughed. Gajeel's was now back to normal, his last attack draining him. He took a step towards Rogue when a green blur ran in front of the Shadow Dragon Slayer protectively.

"Fro won't let you hurt Rogue anymore," he sobbed with his arms outstretched on either side of him, forming a very small barrier between the two Dragon Slayers.

"Frosch," Rogue said painfully, only able to lift his head up.

"Feh. This's no fun anymore," Gajeel said looking very exhausted and weary, but his voice never hinted at it. Gajeel looked down on Rogue as Frosch ran up to his friend and cried as he put a hand to Rogue's shoulder.

"Ain't no way you can beat me, and you better remember that," Gajeel warned. Gajeel turned around and started to walk away slowly before calling over his shoulder.

"You better take care of your friends." Rogue's eyes widened slightly before he dropped his head to the ground, his eyes closed and an accepting look on his face.

"I've lost."

"Sabertooth's Rogue is down! Fairy Tail gains another point!" Chapati announced enthusiastically as the heated battle concluded, the crowd going wild. Levy exhaled in relief, worried about Gajeel's wounds still, before cheering wildly with the guild. She believed he would pull through, and he had.

"Rogue," Frosch said as Rogue slowly sat up. Rogue put a hand Frosch's head.

"I'm okay. Thanks," Rogue said and Frosch launched himself at Rogue. He cried into Rogue's chest as Rogue patted his head comfortingly, a soft smile on his face. He'd take Gajeel's lessons to heart and protect his friends.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu continued to shout.

"Natsu-san, please don't shout," Wendy asked with Carla in her arms.

"Shouting won't make her wake up any faster. Wendy said nothing was wrong with her. She'll wake up on her own," Carla said. Mira, Yukino, Happy, and Panther Lily were in the living room, watching the battles so Wendy, Carla, Natsu, and Lucy wouldn't miss out on what happened. The mysterious woman was still hidden somewhere in the house.

"But she just fainted,"Natsu said, worry in his voice. Wendy and Carla heard it and didn't say anything, knowing that they couldn't do anything to get rid of it. He'd been like this since Lucy fainted, and nothing except Lucy waking up would make him feel better. Natsu continued to look at Lucy's sleeping face, worry written all over his face.

Lucy could hear voices echoing around her. One voice stood out from them all and she latched on to it as she pulled herself back to reality. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted again.

"Natsu," Lucy softly said, her heart squeezing guiltily at the worry in his voice.

"Lucy-san, you're awake," Wendy said happily, walking up to the bed.

"How long was I asleep?" Lucy asked.

"For a while. Gajeel's battle with Rogue is already over," Carla said as Wendy examined Lucy.

"You seem to be fine Lucy-san," Wendy concluded.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine," Lucy said with a smile to Wendy. She seemed to be satisfied with that answer as she smiled happily back.

"I'm going to tell everyone you're awake," Wendy said happily, walking towards the door.

"I'll be down soon," Lucy said and Wendy nodded, closing the door. Lucy looked at Natsu, who hadn't left the room and was oddly quiet.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked and his obsidian eyes locked on to hers.

"Are you really okay?" Natsu asked her and Lucy stared at the ceiling, a puzzled look on her face as she laid on the bed.

"I'm not really sure," she admitted, and she tried to sit up. She suddenly grew dizzy and swayed before Natsu wrapped his arm around her, steadying her.

"You don't need to go down right away," Natsu said, his eyes studying her carefully. She smiled at him warmly, a light blush on her cheeks.

"You're right," Lucy said softly, resting her head on his chest. She didn't know why she was so tired and exhausted. Natsu blushed, but he knew something was bugging her. Footsteps pounded up the stairs and the door was thrown open.

"Lucy!" Happy cried, tears streaming down his face as he landed on the bed.

"Lucy! It's great that you're awake," Mira said, and Yukino and Lily agreed.

"Everyone," Lucy said happily, Natsu's arm still around her, which didn't go unnoticed by Mira.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Lucy apologized, but they all waved it off.

"Its fine," they assured her.

"But Natsu was a wreck," Happy said slyly as he hid his grin behind a paw, making Natsu blush.

"And Happy wouldn't stop crying," Natsu added, looking away from Lucy's curious eyes. Mira and Wendy giggled, and Yukino couldn't help smiling.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired though. I think I'll stay here a bit longer," Lucy said, and they nodded in understanding.

"We'll fill you in after," Lily said.

"Thank you," Lucy said gratefully.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest," Mira said, ushering everyone out quickly while humming. It was the perfect opportunity to leave those two alone, and she wouldn't let this chance slip by.

"Aren't you going?" Lucy asked Natsu as the door closed. He shook his head.

"I'll stay with you," Natsu said.

"Thank you," Lucy said, pulling away slightly. Natsu looked at her in confusion as she pulled away from him and scooted over on the bed, further away from him. He wondered if he did something wrong.

"Come on," Lucy said, patting the space beside her with a blush.

"Huh?" Natsu asked in confusion. Lucy's blush got darker, and she was reconsidering what she was doing.

"Sit beside me," Lucy repeated and Natsu blushed. She caught it and grew flustered.

"It's probably not comfortable sitting like that, and I think I'll be here for a while," Lucy hastily explained, making Natsu laugh.

"Don't laugh," Lucy huffed, swatting his arm.

"Sorry," he said, not meaning it as he sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her close, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lucy blushed, but didn't object as she rested her head on his chest again.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked her seriously, which didn't surprise Lucy. She knew he could see right through her easily, and she decided to just tell him, like she always did.

"I had a dream, but it was probably nothing," Lucy said, not fully believing her words.

"It can't be nothing if it's bothering you," Natsu retorted, and she had to agree with him.

"You can tell me," he said gently, and she gave in.

"It was when my mama died," she started, and Natsu listened silently.

"I saw myself running around the garden desperately, looking for someone. I kept saying something about keeping a promise, and when I was about to say that person's name, the dream ended," Lucy summed up.

"But the thing that bugs me the most is that I don't remember anything like that. I remember locking myself away from the world and crying alone. I'm starting to doubt what I remember. It's silly, right? Letting a dream shake me up like this," she said, staring at her hands.

"It isn't silly," Natsu said and Lucy lifted her head up.

"Something that bugs you isn't silly, especially if it's something that means so much to you," he told Lucy as he looked into her eyes. They looked so lost and confused.

"It felt so real. So true," Lucy said, her eyes tearing up from the memory. Natsu brushed away a stray tear that fell, looking at her gently.

"It's okay," he said and she cried. He held her close as she let all her confusion and sadness out.

"Thank you, Natsu," she sobbed and his grip on her tightened slightly.

"I'll always be there for you," he said as he held her, slowly feeling something happening to him. With each tear, smile, and side Lucy showed him, he could feel something inside of him changing and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. But as he looked at the girl in his arms who clung to him desperately, he knew he'd do anything for her. And that feeling would never change.

* * *

**Woosh! There it is! But when I wrote this chapter the chapters of Fairy Tail about Team Fairy Tail's battles with the other guilds just disappeared. **** So I'm sorry if I missed something (like the relationship between Gajeel and Rogue. I only put what I remembered when I read that chapter) or if I get the battles wrong now. Well, after I catch up with the battles, I'll be **_**Ready Ready Ready for the take off~!**_** (2PM- Take off) The anime episodes of Natsu's fight with the Sting and Rogue was just amazing though! I wished the thing Lucy told Natsu thought was "I love you" instead of "I believe in you" but I think it's good enough ;) I'm sad though, 'cause now I can't watch it on Saturdays and we all have to wait **** But it'll be worth it! **

**Please stay tuned for more of "Fighting Against Fate"! Please Read and Review! They make me oh so happy :D Ciao for now!**

**P.S- I'm sorry for the super late update again. I have 3 fics I'm doing at the same time, and I don't plan on abandoning any of them, so I'm trying to juggle between them. I'm very sorry! I'll try to update as often as I can! But this one will be going on way longer than the other ones, so I'll have my hands free soon! **


	17. Laxus Vs Jura

**I'm sorry this is so late. Been busy, yadda yadda yadda. But did you read chapter 327?! OMG I don't know why Rogue is so evil now :( makes me sad now, but that cute moment where Natsu and Lucy say the same thing! Ahh~ Natsu is rubbing off on Lucy :3 I like to think the reason Natsu tries so hard now is because of Lucy. Anyway, here's the new chapter! It's Laxus vs Jura time! Sorry Orga, but you go bye bye now. But not dead O.O**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail and made it at the pace I upload, we wouldn't have gotten this far.**

* * *

Laxus and Orga faced off as their lightning crackled around them. Bright yellow and black sparks flew as they charged at each other in an instant, their lightning clashing as they tested each other's strength.

"You're pretty strong," Orga commented as they continued to clash. They sensed another presence and jumped away from each other, looking at the new comer.

"Hmm. It seems I've found myself a couple of heavy weights."

"Jura Neekis," Orga said with wide eyes.

"May I join? My blood is boiling in anticipation," Jura said with a menacing smile as his magic built around him, intimidating Orga and Laxus.

"Now there's a real monster," Laxus commented as he watched Jura warily, feeling the pressure from his magic. They faced off and eyed each other in silence before Orga broke it. He focused all his attention on Jura with a smirk.

"I want to see you go all out," Orga stated, strings of black lightning forming around his fingers.

"I've already calculated how to deal with you," Jura said calmly.

"This attack vaporizes everything it touches. Do you have the guts to block it?" Orga taunted as the lightning built around his hands.

"Why don't we find out," Jura smirked as the lightning wrapped around Orga's arms. '_It's a trap,'_ Laxus thought as he watched the two mages, his eyes focused on Jura.

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Canon!" Orga quickly cast and a huge crackling beam of lightning shot at Jura. He dodged the spell as it flew at him, vaporizing a building behind Jura. In an instant Jura appeared in front of Orga, and with hands covered in his magic, he punched Orga in the forehead. He continued with the momentum until he smashed Orga's head into the ground, debris flying into the air.

"I watched your fight on the first day, and I decided that I had to end this quickly," Jura said as he straightened. Laxus and the audience watched in shock as the debris cleared, revealing an unconscious Orga who was knocked out instantly as Lamia Scale gained a point.

"I calculated that only a punch was needed."

"Laxus," Makorov said with his face pale. He believed in Laxus, but wondered if he could beat such a strong opponent.

"Master!" the Raijinshuu scolded.

"Have faith in Laxus!" Evergreen scolded.

"Laxus will win!" Freed and Bickslow said confidently as they all continued to watch.

"Down in one blow!" Chapati exclaimed.

"Well, he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Yajima commented.

"All the Wizard Saints are monsters with unimaginable power. They're like gods," Chapati added.

"Yes, but Jura is said to be the most human of them all," Yajima agreed and Chapati shook in fear at such strong mages.

"It seems it's just you and me now," Jura said to Laxus.

"I've always wanted to fight you because you are Makarov-dono's grandson-" Laxus flung his coat off, cutting Jura off.

"In this battle we are just two men, nothing else. You aren't Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints and I'm not Makarov's grandson," Laxus stated as he looked at Jura.

"Hmm. That look in your eyes is very good," Jura noted as Laxus charged at Jura, encased in lightning. At swift and fast as the lightning he was encased in, he darted in front of Jura. Just as lightning fast, Jura delivered a chop to Laxus's head, smashing him into the ground as the crowd and Fairy Tail gasped. The ground cracked and debris flew as Laxus hit the ground.

"However, there will always be people stronger than oneself," Jura said as he straightened, Laxus lying on the ground.

"I calculated that only that blow was needed," Jura stated.

"Really," Laxus said from the ground, making Jura widen his eyes before Laxus caught him with a left upper cut under the chin, making Jura fall back.

"What?!" Ooba Babasama yelled in shock as her eyes widened into the size of saucers as they bulged out.

"Oooh!" Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail cheered as Laxus got back on his feet.

"GO LAXUS!" Evergreen cheered.  
"YEAH!" Freed yelled at the top of his lungs as he cheered.

"Go get him!" Bickslow cheered. Jura turned his head with a smirk, seeming unaffected by Laxus's attack as he landed on his feet and threw his coat off too. He pointed two fingers at Laxus's feet, where stone pillars rose underneath him.

"Wah!" Laxus yelled as he was lifted off the ground. He kicked off from the pillars at Jura, preparing his own attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus tossed a halberd made of lightning at Jura, who raised a pillar in front of himself to defend. The halberd exploded on contact, destroying the pillar into rubble. Laxus continued to fall towards Jura, and used his lightning to propel himself faster at Jura. Jura blocked Laxus's punch with his right arm and using his left hand he casted a spell as he raised two fingers into the air. Laxus dodged the pillar that sprung from the ground and continued to dodge them at lightning speed, growing farther from Jura. He did a quick U-turn and charged at Jura again.

"Hah!" Jura slapped a palm down on Laxus's head as he got close.  
"Argh!" Laxus yelled painfully before counter attacking quickly. He punched Jura in the nose with a hand propelled by his lightning, and Jura recoiled back before smiling. He chopped down at Laxus again, who blocked it with his forearm before kicking Jura in the face with a leg encased in lightning. Jura quickly punched Laxus in the face and the two continued to exchange blows.

"Amazing…" the crowd said in awe.

"He's going against Jura blow for blow…" they said nervously as they watched the two monstrous mages fight.

"Well, he did mop the floor with Raven Tail's entire guild by himself!"

"Laxus," Makarov said as he shook, sweating slightly as he watched the intense battle. Mavis looked at his face with a small smile.

"Your face speaks for you. Yes… This is his true might," Mavis said to Makarov.

"Yes, today's youth will continue to grow stronger and lead us into the next era!" she declared as Laxus charged his lightning into his fist.

"Ah!" Laxus yelled as he charged his power, his face and body all bruised and bloodied. He aimed his fist encased with a huge ball of lightning at Jura and brought it down on him. It destroyed the ground and encased Jura with a bright light, debris flying from the impact.

"Splendid. I'm almost speechless," Jura praised as the lightning disappeared. He was bruised too, but looked better than Laxus. He wasn't out of breath and like he still had some energy as Laxus panted, looking tired.

"It's been years since my blood has boiled so much," Jura said, placing his hands on his knees.

"The rumors were true. You are a friggin' monster," Laxus commented as he caught his breath. _'What would you say at a time like this, Natsu?'_ Laxus wondered as he faced a daunting opponent, wondering where and how Natsu got his strength. He closed his eyes and his mouth quirked at the corner as he opened his eyes, knowing the answer.

"I'm all fired up," Laxus said with determination as lightning crackled. It really was a simple answer.

"Good! Now come! Let us exchange blows until only one of us is left standing," Jura said with a smile, having caught his breath too.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique!" Laxus charged at Jura.

"Roaring Thunder!" Laxus dealt a devastating blow to Jura, sending him flying off his feet as he hit him in the stomach. Lightning crackling and spring around Jura, steam coming off Jura as he fell to the ground.

"You have… bested me," Jura said with a grin as he fell to the ground, defeated, gaining 5 points for Fairy Tail. The guild and the crowd cheered ecstatically as they watched the Wizard Saint fall after a heated battle.

"What an amazing turn of events! One of the Ten Wizard Saints has been defeated! It's Laxus's victory!"

* * *

"Yeah!" the rescue team cheered. Carla gave Happy a high five, while Mira hugged Yukino, who felt a bit awkward, but happy. Lily smiled in triumph while Wendy grabbed Carla and hugged her, bouncing on the couch but felt a bit bad that Jura got hurt. Natsu and Lucy came down and watched Laxus's battle. He threw his arm around her shoulder as he pumped his free fist into the air. Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso and laughed while she cheered. Arcadios woke up from the noise and walked wearily down the stairs. He smiled when he saw the happy group.

"Arcadios-sama!" Yukio exclaimed when she saw him and ran to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why are you all so happy?" he asked the group as he sat down in a chair.

"Laxus beat Jura!" Happy cheered and Arcadios widened his eyes. One of the Ten Wizard Saints was defeated by Laxus of Fairy Tail, an event the woman from the future foresaw.

"What move did he use to finish him?" Arcadio asked attentively, though they didn't notice since they were too happy.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique!" Natsu and Happy said as they stood beside each other, Happy on the table while Natsu beside it.

"Roaring Thunder!" they yelled as they punched the air in front of them. The girls laughed.

"I wanna fight Laxus when we get back!" Natsu declared, punching his palm with one hand.

"That guy stole my line!" Lucy laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"There there," she laughed.

"Luce," Natsu whined and everyone laughed. The Grand Magic Games were quickly coming to a close, and soon they'd be able to return to their home again. Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Grah! I don't have enough time to type all the chapters up : ( I have all the ideas, just not the time. So please bear with me! I'll try to post a chapter up whenever I have some free time! So now I'm going to stop apologizing, because it takes up space and I am sorry when I post super late. Anyway, I posted my one shot a while ago. It's called "Firsts" so take a look when you do! It's cute and fluffy :3. Ciao for now! **


	18. Juvia and Gray Vs Lyon and Chelia

**Hey guys, I finally caught up with the manga and I LOVED ch. 331! OMG Nalu! Natsu's such a perv xP Poor Lucy, always ends up naked somehow. But that was super awkward! It was too much for my heart! But OMG #2! Erza's rescuer! I was like "No! ERZA!" when she went down! It couldn't end like that for the Great Titania! But then her future husband/ soul mate Jellal! Ah~! The Jerza! They're my second favourite~! I want then together, but pretty dramatic entrance by Jellal :3 I want Milianna to STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM THEM! Sorry, enough ranting (especially having been M.I.A for so long too! Shame on me!) and here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. What else is there to say?**

* * *

In a different part of the city, Juvia and Chelia were having a very amusing battle. Giving up on a magic battle, they became 6 years old again and resorted to hair pulling, pinching, punching, and kicking as they screamed at each other.

"How dare you use your feminine wiles on Lyon!"

"Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama and Gray-sama alone!" They continued pulling and pinching each other as a voice made them pause and Chelia's heart pound happily.

"I didn't think Chelia would have so much trouble," a voice said thoughtfully as he watched them. '_Juvia is really amazing_.'

"Oh crap. I don't have time for this right now," another voice said with irritation, making Juvia's heart soar as her eyes became instant hearts.

"Gray-sama!"

"Lyon!" Chelia and Juvia called out their names happily as they turned around to look, mid hair pull.

"You've seen better days Gray," Lyon said with a small smile. Gray looked at him seriously, down to business.

"I've been worse… We'll take you guys down with ease."

'_We'll take you guys down with ease_,' echoed in Juvia's head as she looked at Gray, her mind already twisting the words to her liking.

'_We'll be together… forever_.'

'_Juvia… I love you.'_ A dreamy look appeared on Juvia's face as she clung to Gray's arm.

"Where would you like our honeymoon to be?"

"How many screws are loose in that head of yours?!" Gray shouted, shocked at how she could come up with a proposal from what he said. Lyon looked at Gray in anger as he listened to their exchange.

"This is unacceptable! I'll make Juvia realize who the right man for her is!" he said angrily to himself as Chelia sobbed beside him.

"But your soul mate is right here Lyon!"

"Enough talk," Lyon said as he launched his Ice Make: Eagle at Gray. Juvia jumped into the water under the bridge as Gray did backflips to avoid Lyon's attack.

"Juvia!" Gray called as he stood on the bridge, holes made by Lyon's attack.

"Right!" She lifted her arms as a giant stream of water surrounded her, and she manipulated it in front of Gray.

"Ice Make: Shot Gun!" A barrage of jagged shards of ice flew at Lamia Scale quickly as Gray froze the water Juvia put in front of him.

"Sky God's Dance!"

"Excellent Chelia!" Lyon praised as Chelia manipulated her black wind to swirl in front of them, protecting them from Gray's attack.

"How dare you defile Juvia's water like that!" Lyon shouted at Gray before launching his Ice Make: Water Serpent at him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried as it hit him.

"Uwaaaaah!"

"Lyon! Quit ignoring Juvia!" Chelia whined.

"I leave her in your capable hands, Chelia." Chelia beamed at Lyon, trusting her with something.

"Just remember. Don't leave any lasting marks." Chelia puffed her cheeks angrily.

"As if!"

"Was Lyon-sama always this strong?" Juvia asked Gray from the water a bit nervously.

"But they're not working in unison though… Meaning we have the upper-hand," Gray replied, not commenting on Lyon's strength.

"Let's go!" Lyon created eagles out of ice, and Juvia countered it with a vortex of water, destroying them all.

"Ice Make: Ice Impact!" Lyon and Chelia quickly separated, dodging it.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia sent blades of water at Chelia, slicing her clothes and body. However Chelia quickly healed herself.

"Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!" Gray aimed his attack on Lyon, but Chelia blocked it again and Lyon followed it up with an Ice Make: Snow Tiger at Gray.

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" Gray brought it down on Lyon's Snow Tiger, smashing it into pieces as Chelia jumped towards Juvia.

"Sky God's Dance!"

"Kyaa!" Juvia screamed as she was launched into the air.

"Juvia!" Gray looked at her for a split second and Lyon took the opportunity to send an Ice Make: Ape at him.

"Ice Make: Ice Canon!" He launched a cannon ball at Lyon's Ape, shattering it. Chelia jumped after Juvia into the air.

"Water Crane!" Juvia transformed her arm into water and whipped it at Chelia, hitting her in the side.

"Kyaa!" Chelia hit the ground, kicking up dust.

"Chelia!"

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Lyon jumped out of the way of the spiked ice tower as Juvia ran in front of him, her hand encased in water as she tried to punch him. Gray ran towards them as Juvia punched Lyon, sending him flying upwards.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" Gray jumped into the air also, a huge scythe in his hands as he swung at Lyon. Lyon created a shield, stopping Gray's attack but propelled him to the ground.

"Ice Make: Water Serpent!" The same attack hit Gray again as he was stuck mid-air as it hit him directly.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried as she looked up, unaware Chelia was running towards her.

"Sky God's Bellow!"

"Ahh!" The blast hit Juvia, making her fly backwards and hit the ground as she rolled, landing beside Gray.

Juvia formed a whirlpool of water and hurled it at Lyon's Ice Pather as it charged at them, destroying it.

"Water Lock!" A giant sphere of water formed around the startled Chelia, air bubbles floating to the top.

"Chelia!" Gray ran straight at Lyon and punched him in the face, propelling him backwards. Juvia released Chelia, who gulped for air, as she charged forward. She punched her in the gut with a water encased arm, sending her backwards also. Lyon and Chelia got up.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray charged at Lyon and Chelia as Juvia provided covering fire from behind, sending blasts of water at them. He slashed at them, but they dodged it. Chelia jumped away and faced Juvia.

"Sky God's Bellow!" Juvia was sent flying backwards again, landing on the ground heavily.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Gray did backflips to avoid his attack again, standing beside Juvia who sat on the ground. They kept attacking each other and exchanging blows. It went on and on until Juvia sat down and Gray stood by her. They both panted heavily, their clothes torn and bodies scraped up.

"Forgive me, Juvia," Lyon apologized as he lifted his hand up as if to say 'What could you do?' He was almost unharmed compared to Gray and Juvia, not even panting.

"It's about time we deal the finishing blow, Lyon," Chelia panted beside him, her clothes torn but still better off than Gray and Juvia.

"Juvia," Gray said as he breathed heavily, putting a hand on her shoulder. Juvia placed her hand on his with a small smile.

"Their weakness is their teamwork," Gray said confidently as he held her hand.

"If it's us, we can combine our power to gain even more."

"Gray-sama," Juvia said as she slowly got to her feet.

"We'll defeat them with our combined power!" Gray declared, gaze forward.

"Yes!" Juvia agreed confidently as she looked at Gray with determined eyes. They held their clasped hands together, magic swirling between them.

"Uwaaaah!"

"Aaaahh!" They poured their magic together, building between them.

"How dare you pretend to be affectionate with her!" Lyon said angrily.

"Chelia!" She looked at them, hypnotized, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Enough daydreaming Chelia! We have to prepare our counter attack!" Lyon shouted at her, but she didn't pay him any attention. She looked at Gray and Juvia with soft, dreamy eyes.

"So… romantic…"

"Let's go! Aaaaaaahhhh!" Gray and Juvia yelled, determined, as they charged towards Lyon and Chelia in unison, hands still clasped together.

"Snap out of it, Chelia!" Lyon shouted at her dazed form, shaking her.

"Eh?" she said in confusion as she finally snapped out of it as Gray and Juvia descended upon them.

"Water Nebula!"

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!"

"Kyaa!"

"Bwah!" Lyon and Chelia yelled as they were caught in a swirling torrent of water, jagged pillars of ice forming out of it as it spun, dealing a direct hit to the Lamia Scale mages.

"Oh for crying out loud Chelia…"

"I'm so sorry…" they said to each other as they were blown high in the air and away from the Fairy Tail mages, disappearing into the sky. Gray and Juvia smiled at each other as their attack disappeared.

"You're free to let go of my hand any time," Gray told Juvia, noticing their hands were still intertwined, a joyful look on Juvia's face.

"I'm never letting go," Juvia said happily as she leaned against him.

"That's not funny," Gray said, but didn't do anything to separate them. He'd allow it this time. And maybe the next.

On the stands, Lamia Scale was in shock at their loss.

"First Jura… and now Lyon… both defeated…?" Oba Baba-sama said in disbelief.

"Chelia, you idiot!" Sherry yelled at her cousin from the sideline. Oba Baba-sama started sweating nervously, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'm… I'm… Rolling in my grave!" she shrieked as she started spinning furiously around, accidentally using her magic on herself.

"Oba Baba-sama! Get a hold of yourself!" the Lamia Scale members cried as their guild master lost her mind.

* * *

**Voila! Done! What'd you guys think? I felt a bit depressed before I wrote this, because I came up with a really sad chapter for future use (is this a spoiler?). I might use it as a side story or something, but I felt like a terrible person. It's coming up soon, so stay tuned! I have a lot in mind for this story, and a whole lot more action in it too! ;D By the way, if your wondering why Juvia didn't just keep Chelia in her Water Prison, it's cause she could blow it away or Lyon might work up the guts to attack her, so she had to do something quick. Anyway, Please review! Ciao for now!**

**P.S- I recently started writing poetry, so I posted some of them in my new story "From Me To You" which is basically a collection of random poems I come up with. I think they'll all basically have a romantic vibe to them, so please pop on over and read them! I've got 3 up: 1****st**** is Lucy, 2****nd**** is Natsu, and 3****rd**** is Gajeel! I'll be posting more in the future ;D**


	19. WInners

**Oh. My. God. It's been so long, I feel so bad :'( School was over a while ago, but I got lazy. I haven't even read the new Fairy Tail chapters since Ch.333! I'm sorry. I'll try to pick up the pace. But I wasn't totally lazy! I was actually writing my first original story (it took up my thoughts. There was no room for anything else!) and I finally posted it! I had a lot of fun writing the first few chapters, and I hope you go take a look too!**

**My pen name on fanfiction is Hanakotoba (it's the Japanese language of flowers in… well, Japanese). It's long, but I like it. I was thinking of Ikebana, but I used a lot of flower language. Woops, I'm rambling. Anyway, I had 3 ideas but only put the one up (I felt this one was pretty good). It's called **_**White Rose, Black Rose, Crimson Rose**_**. If you read it, please tell me how I did in a message or review! Thanks!**

* * *

"It's useless to stand with your leg in that condition," Minerva said, looking smugly down at Erza as she struggled to kneel.

Her body and voice trembled with the strain. "I'll… manage…" Her determination never faltered as she looked at her opponent.

"In this fight… I must win… at all costs… I'll stand up… as many times… as need be…" Her body screamed in pain as she tried standing.

"I'll show… that picking a fight… with our guild… was the biggest mistake… of your life." Minerva merely looked at her calmly.

"You'll get premature wrinkles with such anger." Erza's body shook, not with strain and fatigue, but anger. Blood dripped down her leg as she put more weight on it, veins sticking out of her arm from the strength she clenched her fists.

"How dare you hurt Lucy. My friend, Kagura, and Milliana! Anger? Don't lower my feelings to such simple words. I'm seething."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," Minerva mocked, pointing two magic encased fingers at Erza.

"Ugh!" Two blasts hit Erza, making her crash into a pillar behind her. Explosions sounded above Minerva as she spread her arms by her side.

"My War God magic allows me to control anything within my field of vision."

"An explosion," Milliana weakly said as Erza leapt backwards, avoiding the explosions that hit the pillar and the floor in front of her.

"Not only can she manipulate the space around her, but she can also alter the properties!" the girls from Mermaid Heel gasped.

"It's only fitting for the one at the top to possess such peerless magic… Territorial magic," Minerva smugly said. Erza burst though the dust cloud, swords in each hand in front of Minerva, catching her off guard.

"I've seen through it!" Erza slashed an X with her swords at Minerva. They cut her arms as she blocked it by holding them in front of her.

"Wha-?" She tried hitting Erza in the face with her magic encased hand, but she merely side stepped it.

"Agh!" she cried as Erza slashed her across the chest. She staggered back before charging at Erza, chanting a spell with rage in her eyes.

"My rage is my guilds rage!" Erza declared.

"Second Origin: Release!" The ground beneath Erza cracked, light streaming from it and around her, her magic increasing exponentially.

"Second Origin?! She had something like that in her back pocket?!" Jet and Droy shouted in surprise.

"Nakagami's Armour!"

Minerva continued undaunted, magic building between her hands. "Futile! So futile!"

"This ends now!" Erza declared. Minerva extended her palms toward Erza. A cylinder formed around her as Erza stood in the centre. With a harsh look, Erza spun, swinging the large glaive around and the magic instantly disappeared.

Minerva stood dumbfounded as her spell was easily destroyed. "Eh?"

"Did she just slice the spell?!" Warren shouted.

"No… I think it's the area surrounding it," Elfman argued.

"Due to the massive amount of magic consumed by Nakagami's Armour, it's been a decade since anyone has donned it," Levy read from a book.

"Those who possess the stamina however, are able to bend the laws of magic of magic to their whim. They've been known to perform miraculous feats."

"Im…possible! Where does your vast reservoir of magic come from?!" Minerva yelled.

"For all you have done to the ones near and dear to me, for making them your personal playthings…" Erza took slow steps toward Minerva.

"No… Stay away!" she screamed, taking steps back in fear.

"This is payback."

Minerva started panicking. "No! Stop! I'm! I'm!"

"Nakagami's Starlight!" Minerva pin wheeled rapidly in the air at her faster than light blow. She was blown across the ground, leaving a trench in her wake as she laid on the ground in defeat.

"THE VICTOR… IS ERZA! TEAM FAIRY TAIL RECEIVES 5 POINTS FOR CUTTING OFF THE HEAD OF SABERTOOTH ALONG WITH GRAY AND JUVIA'S VICTORY OVER LYON AND SHELIA! THEY'RE A POWER HOUSE! FAIRY TAIL IS SIMPLY TOO POWERFUL! AT THIS RATE, THEY MIGHT GO UNDEFEATED!

"STING FROM SABERTOOTH IS THE LONE SURVIVOR! YAJIMA-SAN!" Chapati announced, putting his microphone in Yajima's face.

"Fairy Tail seems to be on the brink of victory."

"Holy cow, pumpkin,"Mato-kun said.

"Om the brink… of victory…"

"Does he mean… us?"

"After coming last in all those years…!" Warren sobbed.

"Don't jinx it, idiot," Max sniffed. The stadium was filled with chants of "Fairy Tail!"

"It's time," Hisui declared.

"Indeed," Durton agreed as they waited for what was to happen next.

Sting sighed at the cheers and looked very proud at the outcome. "Fate is clearly on my side. Everything has unfolded even better than I had planned."

"Huh…" a bystander said thoughtfully.

"What?" the man beside him asked.

"Look at the point difference."

"It's 8, what about it?" the people around him asked.

"Well, I was doing the math in my head…. and if Sting does take them all out…"

"5 for the head, 1 for the other four…" the man pondered.

"That's 9 points!" the crowd shouted in realization.

"I-it seems a bit farfetched to me," Chapati said with huge eyes.

"Well everyone in Fairy Tail does seem exhausted…" Yajima added.

"Does he mean to take them all out, pumpkin?!"

A bright light shot up into the sky in the form of the Sabertooth guild mark. "Here I am, Fairy Tail! Come and get me!" They all watched as Team Fairy Tail saw the sign and hobbled slowly towards it. They were battered and bruised, unsteady on their feet.

"You guys have seen better days. And to think, seven years ago you guys were my hero's."

"Quit flappin' your gums. You wanted us, you got us," Gajeel said.

"We'll do this one on one. Pick whoever you want," Gray said.

"Please, you're all a mess. Come at me at once," Sting confidently said.

"Underestimating Fairy Tail will be your downfall," Juvia warned.

"I'd never do that since I hold you all in high regard.

"Which is why I'll crush you all at once! This is my time to shine, to show Lector what I'm truly capable of!"

"Am I just imagining it or is this guy talking out of his ass," Laxus said.

"Have it your way… You've made your bed. Prepare to lie in it, Sting," Erza warned.

"That's the spirit!" Sting cheered as Fairy Tail looked at him determinedly.

"I'll show you my newly awakened powers," Sting boasted, activating Dragon Force.

"Heh," he said confidently as he looked at the row of fairies before him. His eyes widened at what he saw. They were like a solid wall, unmoveable. Battered and bruised, they stood confidently, without fear or hesitation. Only determination. It shocked him so much his Dragon Force disappeared.

'Standing is all they can do. I could easily defeat them without exerting myself… This is the moment I've been waiting for!' Sting's body started shaking and sweating from the array of emotions going through him.

'Once I crush them… I can see Lector again… I'm doing this for Lector! I can't back down now! My strength is unrivaled! My emotions from Lector have given me newfound strength!' Sting took one shaking step after another.

'I'm so strong now! …so… strong…' He collapsed on his knees, his head bent.

"I… can't do it." Silence filled the stadium as they watched.

"This… is my defeat." Tear welled up in his eyes as they streamed down Minerva's. 'It was Sting who broke first.'

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! FAIRY TAIL IS THE WINNER!" Fireworks erupted above as Fairy Tail cried and cheered at their win, the roar of the crowd deafening.

Erza approached Sting. "Sting, why did you choose not to strike?"

"Because I would never see him again. I thought… I was convinced defeating you… would mean I could see him again… But then I realized that wasn't true. I can't put it into words… There's an… unexplainable radiance from you all. And I knew… the person I am now…. wouldn't deserve to see him."

Erza smiled kindly at him. "I disagree."

"Er-chan!" Millianna called. Sting's eyes widened at the cat in her arms. He stumbled forward as Lector's eyes opened. The little cat ran out of Milliana's arms and towards his friend.

"Lector!"

"Sting-kun!" Tears streamed down both their faces as they ran towards each other. And you couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside at their reunion.

* * *

"Fairy Tail goes undefeated, and Sting admits defeat," Durton said as they watched the cheering.

"A prediction no one would think with such impossible odds, yet that person did. Which means the future that person predicted will come to fruitation," Hisui said, knowing what she had to do next.

"Durton, call off the guards around the city."

"What do you intend to do, Princess?" She looked grimly at the screen.

"Get the Eclipse ready. The fate of humanity will be decided tonight."

* * *

"Yeah!" Fairy Tail's rescue team cheered as they laughed, cried, and hugged each other. Even Yukino was caught up in it.

"I'm glad they got to see each other again," Wendy sniffed.

"I guess Sting isn't such a bad guy," Mira added.

"Now we can go back to the guild!" Happy cried.

"It's time to party!" Natsu laughed, throwing an arm of Lucy's shoulder. Detached from the festivities were Arcadios and the mysterious woman.

'Everything is coming true. The situation is dire,' Arcadios thought. 'I must get back.' A knock sounded on the door as the woman opened the door.

"Guards," Lily shouted, transforming into his battle form.

"Wait! You all are no longer wanted and are free to leave! You can return to your guild now!" he hastily said before turning to Arcadios. "Princess Hisui has sent us to bring you back right away. It seems like it's very urgent." Arcadios nodded in understanding and stood.

"I'm coming too!" Yukino announced suddenly.

"Yukino," Mira argued.

"Stay with them," Arcadios said. "Make sure they don't get into more trouble."

"Hey!" Natsu and Happy shouted, indignant.

"It's true," Carla stated mater-of-fact. Yukino nodded, accepting her new duty.

"Don't worry," the other guard assured her. "Tonight Fairy Tail is being invited to the castle. Please pass that on," he added.

"It's odd though," the guard said. The other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they usually wait until tomorrow to hand out the prize." They shrugged it off and left with Arcadios.

"Let's hurry to the guild!" Wendy said excitedly. The woman held up her notebook again.

"Wait, you're coming too?" Lucy asked. She nodded.

"You better explain yourself when we get there," Natsu said. They headed out the door and kept an eye on the woman as they headed towards Honey & Bone.

* * *

**Boom! Okay, here's the starting point where everything is going to change dramatically! I'll get it typed up ASAP, so please wait! Also, I'm probably going to spend a lot of time on my original story, but I'm still going to try and finish the ones I still have going. Anyway, thank you so much for waiting patiently! I hope you see this journey through to the end! Ciao for now!**


	20. Revealed

**I'm sorry. I'm an impatient updater. I totally forgot to include a brief summary (which I will at the end) for ****White Rose, Black Rose, Crimson Rose****. You might not care, but I'm putting it up anyway :P I finally caught up with the manga though! Truthfully, I didn't really like Ultear that much, but I'm sad and glad she's happy now. Poor Gray, but at least he's alive. **

**But the NaLu! Askljfosituweorsf! I totally thought they would get together or their relationship would change after the Games, but no, it was not meant to be **** Anyway, he's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"We're back!"Natsu shouted as he opened the doors, pumping a fist in the air. Everyone stood and rushed towards the group.

"Welcome back!" they shouted.

"Took you long enough," Gray said with a grin.

"We ran into some… trouble," Lucy nervously laughed, recalling all the destruction they caused.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle!" Natsu boasted with his hands linked behind his head.

"Isn't she from Sabertooth?" Macao asked, pointing at Yukino.

"I'm not anymore."

"Make yourself comfortable," Mira said, busying herself.

"How are your injuries?" Wendy asked.

"Poluchka treated us already, so we're fine," Erza assured her. "I'm glad you all are okay." Her eyes drifted towards the cloaked woman.

"Who is this?" Erza asked, all eyes zeroing in on the woman.

"She helped us out," Lucy said in her defense.

"So this is the person," Makarov said thoughtfully.

"How does she know so much about the Eclipse plan?" Erza questioned with hard eyes as she requipped a sword and pointed it at her.

"Erza!" they all shouted at her, but she ignored them.

"Tell me," she demanded. And the woman did the oddest thing. She smiled.

"You haven't changed at all, Erza," she said fondly, tears streaming down her face. Everyone's eyes widened as they recognized the voice. She pulled her hood down and beamed happily at them.

"I've missed you all so much!"

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Lucy?!" Natsu shouted.

"Me?!" Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers. Chaos erupted in the guild as everyone tried to figure out how two Lucy's were in front of them.

"Maybe she's from a different world like Edolas," Happy suggested.

Carla shook her head. "It can't be. All the Anima was closed."

"And it can't be Gemini either," Lily added as everyone was stumped.

"Silence!" Makarov commanded and silence fell.

"Who are you, child?"

The other Lucy smiled sadly, replying softly. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."

"But how?" everyone questioned.

"I'm from the future." They looked at her in shocked silence.

"What?!"

"How?!"

"The Eclipse," Lucy said in realization.

Future Lucy nodded. "I used the Eclipse to travel to the past."

"Why would you do that?" Mavis asked. Future Lucy closed her eyes, sadness washing over her as tears flowed.

"Because the future had become so bleak." She opened her eyes and Mavis saw anguish and despair in them, but also that they were jaded and beyond her years.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

"Almost everyone died," she whispered, pain and anguish in her voice. Everyone sucked in a sharp, collective breath.

"We bit the dust!" Natsu and Happy freaked.

"How?" Mavis urged. She looked at her with sad, unreadable eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I don't know how much of the future it could change. Or this either," she said, using her left hand to gesture around her. Makarov nodded in understanding.

"Thank you my child," he said with a kind smile.

Her eyes widened. "So you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't we believe Lucy's words?" Natsu asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"The future me should believe in her friends more," Lucy added and her future self laughed.

"I'm being scolded by me… It's kind of weird."

Lucy laughed too. "It is." Everyone joined in on the laughter, but Mavis was silent, her expression serious and thoughtful. There was something that still bothered her.

"It still doesn't explain something." They all turned to Mavis, confused.

"What doesn't?" Makarov asked.

"I don't doubt you're from the future, but explain one thing to me." Future Lucy nodded, already anticipating what it was.

"How can you see me?"

"What do you mean, First?" Makarov asked, puzzled.

"Through my guild mark of course," Lucy said, just as confused.

Levy's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Mavis nodded. "I don't sense our guild mark on her, yet she can still see me." Everyone breathed in sharply.

"Your arm," Natsu gasped, holding Lucy close to his side as she clutched her right arm, as if to make sure it was still there. They all saw how Future Lucy reached to her right and instead of hitting an arm; her hand passed through the area and clutched her side.

_Natsu! Look! I got the guild mark!_ Natsu gritted his teeth, remembering how happy and excited she looked that day. How she treasured and loved the mark and the guild. Now it was gone.

"Yes," she whispered. "I lost it."

"Oh Lu-chan," Levy whispered, hands over her mouth. Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to steady her.

"I'm sorry," Mavis sniffed as tears welled up.

Future Lucy shook her head. "It was a long time ago." She took a steadying breath before continuing, smiling cryptically at Mavis. "The reason I can see you is because… I'm connected to the light of Fairy Tail." Mavis and Makarov widened their eyes in shock as everyone looked at each other in confusion. '_How does she know about it?'_ From her news the guild was decimated, so she couldn't have been the guild master.

'_There it is again,' _Laxus thought, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you more. Please, just trust me," she said before Mavis could ask her more questions.

"Don't worry," she assured, holding up a finger to her lip as if to say- _your secret is safe with me._

"If everything goes well, everything will be revealed by me," she said, walking over to Lucy and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy looked at her in surprise. "Eh?" Makarov and Mavis nodded in understanding. It wouldn't matter if they all ended up dead, so for now they had to focus on surviving what was to come. Everyone focused on Erza as she spoke up.

"Why does your magic feel a bit different then?" she questioned.

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Wait, why couldn't we sense it before?" Mira asked.

"That's because I cloaked it, like I did my scent."

"You're right," Natsu and Wendy agreed, now able to recognize her scent.

"You smell weird," Gajeel said, earning a glare from both Lucy's.

"You smell kinda different though," Natsu added.

"Why would you do all that?" Gray asked.

"I didn't want to be discovered, or leave any trace of my presence."

"But you weren't able to do that before," Levy said.

"I learned that over time."

Erza cleared her throat. "Back to my question…"

Future Lucy laughed. "Sorry Erza. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Wait wait wait!" Lucy interrupted, flinching from the annoyed look Erza gave her.

"Sorry Erza, but it's really important," she apologized. Erza sighed, but nodded.

"When did you use the Eclipse? You look the exactly like me." She walked over out of Natsu's arm and stood beside her.

"You're right," Makarov said as he extended his arm and smacked them both on the butt.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted angrily, earning surprised looks from his guild mates, but he ignored them. '_Why do I feel so mad?_'

"Not again," the Lucy's said in unison at the same time as Natsu's outburst. Lucy looked at him in surprise as Future Lucy smiled at him warmly.

"Master," Mira scolded threateningly and his arm shrank back to normal.

"Well they both look the same," Gray said, getting the conversation back on track. Juvia looked frantically at Gray. _How does Gray-sama know?! How can Juvia compete against two Love Rivals?!_

"Gray-sama, don't leave Juvia," Juvia sobbed as she clung to him.

"Why do you make it sound like we're a couple and I'm cheating on you?" Gray sighed. The rest of the guild ignored them, used to their antics, but they missed Gray rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Their faces look the same, but what about their figures," Cana slurred.

"Cana!" they both yelled, faces red in embarrassment as the drunk laughed.

"Maybe Lucy got fatter," Happy snickered behind his paw.

"I'm not fat!" they yelled at him in unison.

"Well, why don't ya take the cloak off?" Cana said, finding this very amusing as Future Lucy grew flustered.

"Enough!" Lucy finally shouted.

"About the gate…," Lucy urged, ignoring the good-natured laughs. Future Lucy sighed in relief and got back to business.

"Actually, tomorrow is the day I used it."

"No wonder we look the same," Lucy said before gasping.

"Wait! Something big and bad is happening TOMORROW?!" Chaos followed her statement as everyone started freaking out.

"Silence!" Makarov ordered and they settled.

"Shouldn't we warn everyone?" Wendy asked.

"Evacuation should begin any moment and all the guilds have been told already," Future Lucy said.

"What time were you transported?" Mavis asked.

"It's okay," Makarov gently said when she hesitated. She caved, her shoulders hunched in defeat before straightening.

"The reason why my magic is a bit different is because the Eclipse… transported me to when Arcnologia became a dragon and Zeref became immortal." They stared in stunned silence.

"…What?! That far?!" She nodded.

"The gate had already been programed for that time, but I didn't know what else to do. It was pretty damaged, so the time was off."

"You've been alive for that long?" Mavis gasped, dumbfounded at the news.

She nodded again. "Arcnologia had killed enough dragons to turn himself into one, and the magic condensed around him. Zeref and I were the only living things left around him, and we were caught in the blast as he changed. That's when I became immortal." Now Mavis understood why her eyes were so old and jaded. Watching people be born and die over and over while she was unable to age, unable to die. Having to keep her distance from society and be alone.

"Did he see you? Did he try to kill you?" Natsu asked with concern.

She shook her head. "I grabbed a cloak and disguised myself, so he doesn't know what I look like. I think he was tired of all the deaths already by then. He's probably forgotten there was another person there anyway."

"That's a lot to take in," Mavis said, which everyone had to agree.

"What do we do now?" they asked.

"Oh yeah!" Happy piped up. "A guard said that the king wanted us to meet him at the castle tonight."

"I guess that answers that question. All right everyone, go get some rest for now." The all shuffled away slowly as the masters spoke softly to themselves.

"Damn, this sucks," Gajeel grumbled as he stood.

"What do you plan on doing?" Lily asked as he walked over, already knowing his answer as Gajeel grinned.

"I hate sitting around," he said as a female voice called his name.

"Gajeel!" He saw tiny Levy McGarden walk towards him purposefully and knew that she was going to give him an earful.

"You might want to rethink that," Lily chuckled as he walked away.

"Shuddap," he grumbled at his retreating form. _Traitor._

"Where do you think you're going? You-. "He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"Gee hee. I get it, shrimp. You don't need to yap my ear off 'bout it," Gajeel said, resting his hand on her head. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You do?"

"Just make sure you stick close to me," he said gruffly before leaving. Levy stared after him, stunned, before regaining her senses.

"Gajeel! I didn't get to say anything yet!" she shouted, chasing after him.

"How am I supposed to stick close if you keep running away from me?!"

* * *

"You can let go of me now," Gray sighed as Juvia continued to cling to him.

"If something is going to happen, Juvia will stay by Gray-sama's side!" she protested. Gray sighed before pulling her hat over her eyes.

"Kyaa!" Gray could only stare at her as she continued to hold his arm with both arms, not even bothering to fix her hat.

"Juvia feels that if she lets go, Gray-sama will go far away from Juvia," she mumbled and he wondered if she was psychic. He sighed and pulled the hat off her head and put it back on her head. She blinked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Gray-sama," she sighed dreamily, snuggling against his arm, and he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

"I've spoken with Future Lucy already," Jellal told Erza at their meeting spot.

"I see. What will you do?" Erza asked him.

"I'll come with you as Mystogan."

She frowned at him with concern. "Isn't that risky? The council members are sure to be there."

"It is," he agreed. "But she said I was needed there. Meredy and Ultear will take care of things outside."

She nodded, but he saw the crack in her armour. She was worried. For him.

"Everything will be okay," he said, pulling her into his arms. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. He was worried for her; deathly afraid. Her leg still hurt her, and she was covered in bandages. He needed to be there, to make sure she was okay. And if they failed tomorrow, today would be their last.

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She finally got him back, got the Jellal from her memories back. Even if the world hated him, she couldn't lose him. _'I'm so selfish.'_

"Don't leave me again, Jellal," she whispered as he held her tighter.

"And don't you disappear on me again, Erza."

* * *

"Sorry Natsu, I gotta talk to me, er the future me," Lucy apologized before dashing up the stairs.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted at her future self.

"I have something to ask you."

"And I have a lot to tell you." They disappeared into the room Lucy was using with Team Fairy Tail A. Future Lucy started writing runes around the room.

"So no one can eaves drop on us," she explained, finishing up.

"I can do runes?"

"And many other things," her future self said, sitting on the bed across from hers.

"So, what do you want to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering what these strange dreams I'm having are about. Do you have any idea?"

"Ah," Future Lucy said in understanding. "That, you have to find out for yourself. Everything will make sense tomorrow."

"Serious? Why does it sound like everything will happen tomorrow," Lucy sighed. Future Lucy lifted her hands helplessly.

"Um, because it will. Anyway, you should hang out with everyone and cherish your time together," Future Lucy said.

"Why won't you take your cloak off?" Lucy asked suddenly. Future Lucy blushed before sighing.

"I guess I could show you." She took her cloak off and Lucy widened her eyes at her clothes.

"Why am I, er, you, wearing Natsu's jacket?" she sputtered, looking at the left side of the cloak she opened. It was definitely Natsu's jacket. Her whole outfit looked very similar to Natsu's actually. The only difference was the pants and no scarf.

"He gave it to me before I left," she softly said before a sob escaped. "I miss him."

Realization hit Lucy as she paled. The rips and tears in the jacket. "It can't be," she whispered. It couldn't be true.

"He died." Lucy felt her whole world shake. It couldn't be.

"I wish it wasn't true, but in my time it is. But I will change this future, if it's the last thing I do." Suddenly her future self was in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"You can keep denying these feelings, but they only lead to pain when you realize it's too late. Too late to say anything. Too late to do anything. But you still have time, a chance."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered with a blush.

"I'm you, and right now I know more about you than you do."

"That's… really confusing," Lucy nervously laughed.

"Yeah, but stop running in circles, you can't avoid it. How happy you feel when you see him. How your heart beats faster when he's near. How you can't stop smiling with him, laughing with him. How much he means to you, and I don't mean as a friend. You lean on him, forgive him for breaking into your house, tell him everything and trust him. Sometimes you want to hold him and never let go. How you can't imagine a life without him… how much it hurts when you think he could die." A tear slid down Lucy's flushed face as she threw her arms up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I love Natsu, okay?" she sniffed as her future self looked satisfied.

Future Lucy made a face. "It feels weird pressuring myself and telling you all the things we both feel." Lucy couldn't agree more, but this weird feeling kept nagging at her.

"I get that if we don't win tomorrow the world is doomed, but why do you make it sound like it doesn't matter? I get this odd feeling that you're saying I won't have a chance to tell him, or even hang out at the guild anymore, even if we win." She only got a small smile as an answer.

"That's a secret. Now go out there and make some memories!" She physically started pushing Lucy towards the door.

"But-!"

"No buts! Just hang out with everyone the whole day. And remember what mama said." Lucy looked over her shoulder at her in confusion.

"Sing a song if you're scared?"

"That's the one." She opened the door for Lucy.

"When did I get so strong?" she asked as she stepped out the door.

"We were always strong," she replied.

"Oh, by the way. You thought from the beginning I felt familiar, right?" Lucy nodded.

"Well, it isn't because I'm you." Now she was even more confused.

"Wha-?" Before she could finish her future self shut the door in her face.

"Rude," she huffed.

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'm here for you," Loke said beside her. A thought just occurred to her.

"Why didn't you show up sooner?"

Loke sighed dramatically. "I would to shower you both with my love," Lucy rolled her eyes, "but our gates were blocked."

"Blocked?"

"Yeah, we couldn't get through." '_That's odd_,' Lucy thought as she headed down the stairs, followed by Loke. She knew one thing for sure. '_The future me is hiding something_.'

* * *

Future Lucy sighed as she leaned against the door, hearing their retreating footsteps.

"Was I always that perceptive?" she wondered out loud.

'_Yes, you were,'_ a male voice replied in her head.

"You're giving the present me a headache," she sighed.

'_You're the one who said exposure was good,'_ he reminded her.

"I know," she sighed.

'_We're running out of time.'_

"I know." She leaned her head back, against the door.

"I wonder if the present me will be okay."

'_She'll be fine. You're both strong.'_

"Some days I wonder if I really am."

* * *

**Ooohhh, plot thickens! I'm excited to write the next part, though I'm still thinking how I'm going to plan it out. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Also, my story is a fantasy one, jam packed with action and magic. Of course it's also a romance one. It's a mix of feudal Japan, ancient China, and medieval Europe. The everyday fashions are that time period, but the formal events are a current fashion.**

**Here's the short summary of my new story (I hate the character limit on the summary's. I could have made the actual one a whole lot better if I had more space :S): **

_The eldest prince assassinated, the queen dead, and the king grows older. That leaves Prince Rai Koizumi to shoulder the fate of the Kingdom Dracaena. The officials are scrambling to preserve the bloodline and decide what Rai apparently needs: a wife. Meet Kiyomi Kwan, a girl who joins the competition to become future queen with a dark secret and a goal. And it isn't to be married. If she's discovered, she could lose her life. Now she has to keep an eye on the prince, keep her secret hidden, make sure she doesn't win, and make sure her heart doesn't get in the way. Easier said than done. Especially if she falls, the kingdom falls with her. _

**Yeah, that's basically it. If it sounds interesting or you want to take a look, go look up: **_**White Rose, Black Rose, Crimson Rose**_** by **_**Hanakotoba**_** on Fictionpress! Please read and review! Ciao for now folks!**


End file.
